


Way of the Hiker

by Worker_9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Armpit Hair, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Kalos-chihou | Kalos Region (Pokemon), Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Pubic Hair, Scent Kink, Sex scenes are male POV, Sweat, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worker_9/pseuds/Worker_9
Summary: Hearing rumors of a wild Mimikyu in Kalos, Brooke, Hex Maniac, sets out to catch it. Joined by her Scientist friend Lisa, they travel to the spooky abandoned Poké Mart to test their experimental Poké Ball. It fails with unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Female Scientist/Hex Maniac/Hiker/Female Ranger
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Lisa probed another point of the Wishing Star with her oscilloscope. Was the Galarian artifact truly unstable, or was it just the Dynamax energy interfering with her measurements? It was a pity there was no time to build an isolation chamber and probe it remotely. Scientists everywhere were submitting a flood of papers to the newly formed Journal of Applied Dynamaxology, and Lisa wasn’t about to let Kalos be left behind.

It was hardly surprising that Galar Scientists had already figured out the fundamental theory, but for Lisa’s research, cleverness counted for more than access to raw materials. Her idea didn’t even need a whole Wishing Star, and what an idea it was! The commercial potential was almost limitless. Silph Co.’s Master Ball monopoly would be broken, and the Arcane Atelier would expand, and Brooke would have to agree to renaming it to something more scientific.

They’d get some air conditioning too. The past few days, Lisa had taken to wearing nothing but bra and panties under her lab coat, and the forecast said it would only get hotter. Her low neckline exposed part of the bra, but unlike Brooke’s, Lisa’s breasts were small enough that she didn’t feel she was flashing anybody. It was a stretchy black sports bra, so without further undressing you couldn’t prove it wasn’t a T-shirt.

Brooke was Lisa’s best friend from way back, and co-owner of the Arcane Atelier. She was theoretically a fellow researcher, but after the disastrous incident with the ghost detector, they’d agreed it was fine if she stayed home. Brooke had no objections. And as much as she missed the company, Lisa had to admit she got more work done without the Hex Maniac “helping.”

She tapped some more figures into her computer and yawned. The prototype was supposed to be ready by tomorrow, and it wasn’t midnight yet, but the deadline was getting uncomfortably close. She slipped a hand into her lab coat and scratched her armpit. Yes, that was well past the “heavy stubble” stage. But it wasn’t like anyone was going to see, so it didn’t matter. She sniffed her fingers. The expanded lab would need showers too. Lisa made a mental note to take a shower back home the next morning.

In the quest for citations, sacrifices had to be made. Lisa took solace in the fact that no matter how gross she let herself get, she could count on Brooke to be worse. Hex Maniacs weren’t renowned for their hygiene at the best of times, and as somebody who specialized in drawing Kanto-style smut and arguing on the Internet, Brooke had even less motivation to shower than she did. And Lisa was pretty sure Brooke had never shaved in her life. Brooke’s social skills made her own look good, and despite the late hour, she would definitely be awake.

The Wishing Star measurements came very close to Lisa’s theoretical predictions. The wireless power transmitter was working perfectly. It would have to be miniaturized for a commercial product—everything built into the Poké Ball—but for a prototype it was adequate. There was no fancy targeting system to go wrong. The device worked by brute force, expanding the Poké Ball’s capturing field so wide that you couldn’t possibly miss. Simple and direct. There was no other way to get it ready on time.

Lisa’s phone buzzed. She didn’t need to check the screen to know it was Brooke.

“You done yet?” read Brooke’s text.

Lisa tapped out a reply, “Nearly. Need minor tweaks in the stabilizer.”

Brooke’s response came almost immediately. “There’s been another sighting!”

“Ghosts?”

“😍 MI 😍 MI 😍 CUTE 😍”

“There’s no Mimikyu in Kalos,” Lisa replied, before turning back to the oscilloscope.

The phone buzzed again. “There is! Like 20 miles from here. First Gigantoball capture, okay. Tomorrow morning.”

“We should try an easy capture first.”

“Mimikyuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! At the old haunted Poké Mart. We can cycle there.”

Lisa knew of the place. It had been abandoned many years ago, after most of the Route had been washed away in a flood. She’d heard that you could still get there by bike. Brooke had often talked about riding there, and she’d checked the map, but the lure of possible ghosts had never been enough to overcome the pain of long-distance exercise. A Mimikyu was apparently more exciting.

Another text from Brooke arrived. “We gotta go soon or we’ll miss it. I just know.”

“Hex power?” Lisa replied. Brooke’s “powers” were a continuous source of frustration. They were minor things, and it was tempting to dismiss them as imagination, or coincidence, but Lisa had seen enough to accept them as something supernatural. Something which, despite her efforts, resisted every form of scientific analysis. It was worse even than the Psychics, who could at least have their power level measured.

“Yeah!”

“Okay,” Lisa replied, not really paying attention.

“We’ve gotta leave early cause it’s really far. My place at 9am. I KNOW we’ll get a Mimikyu if we go there.”

As much as Lisa approved of Brooke’s new-found enthusiasm for exercise, there were some practical difficulties. She was already resigned to carrying all the Gigantoball gear, all the water they’d need, and everything else heavy. And she’d have to navigate, and check Brooke’s bike, and do basically everything except actually find the Mimikyu. Brooke didn’t have the realistic mindset of a Scientist. Still, she had to admit, Mimikyu _were_ cool.

“I’ll set an alarm,” Lisa texted. She tried to concentrate on her work, but she knew better than to expect Brooke to get off her phone.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, her phone buzzed again. “New pic,” texted Brooke.

Brooke’s latest drawing was more realistic than her usual cartoon style. It was a broad-chested man, shirtless, muscular, but with enough fat to smooth it out, beard, chest hair. Tight pants too, with a noticeable bulge. It really wasn’t helping her get the prototype finished. Taking her hands off the computer keyboard again, she laboriously tapped out her reply. “No full nude this time?”

“It’s just a lighting study.”

“Very realistic. Almost 3D.” This “compliment,” Lisa knew, would irritate Brooke.

“2D > 3D,” came the predictable reply.

Lisa resisted the urge to correct her. Just a few more tweaks and the prototype would be ready.

“You think he’s hot?” asked Brooke.

“Not bad.” More work to do, more measurements to graph.

“What do you think it would be like to have a guy with a beard go down on you?”

Goddammit Brooke, thought Lisa, I’m trying to work here. You want that Mimikyu or not? Tapping the screen with more force than necessary, she replied, “Ticklish, probably. I’m busy with the Gigantoball.” And Brooke seemed to get the message, because the phone was silent for a while.

About ten minutes later, the reason for her silence became clear. A new drawing flashed up on her phone. It was only a sketch, but there was more than enough detail to tell who it was supposed to be. The woman had the same dark skin tone, the same glasses, the same ponytail as she had. She was sitting on what was obviously a lab bench. Her lab coat was unfastened most of the way up, and kneeling between her legs was the buff guy from the previous drawing.

“You’re such a coomer,” Brooke replied.

“Heh.”

“I’m calling it a night. See you 9 tomorrow.” It wasn’t like she’d get any more work done _now_. 

“Later.”

The prototype was basically finished already. Lisa set an alarm for 7am, then transferred Brooke’s latest drawing to her computer with its bigger screen. Yes, that was pretty hot. For all the theoretical merit of 3D, 2D had the great advantage of not ditching you at the earliest opportunity. Once more Brooke’s hand found its way into her lab coat, and this time it slipped into her panties. Fingers pushed their way through thick pubic hair, and the scent of unwashed pussy filled the room as she began to rub.

* * * * *

There was light in her eyes. Brooke brushed her greasy hair off her face. There was something important she was supposed to remember. Where was the phone? She stretched an arm out over the side of the bed and found it on the floor. Half past nine already. Today was the day they were going to catch a Mimikyu, and they were already late.

Wasn’t Lisa supposed to be here already? Brooke texted her, and became increasingly anxious when there was no reply. She checked the Internet forums, which didn’t help matters. It seemed every Hex Maniac in Kalos knew about the Mimikyu. Maybe they were on their way to catch it right now. She would have to make a voice call.

Pick up, Lisa, pick up. Why wasn’t she answering? And then finally the call connected. “Lisa, where are you?!” asked Brooke.

“Urrrrrrr...”

“What’s going on?”

“Hold on a moment, I just woke up.”

“But it’s past nine! We’re supposed to be on the road already.”

“Okay, calm down, I overslept. I’ll be here soon.”

“You’ve gotta be here _now_. Everyone knows about it!”

“About what?”

“The Mimikyu!”

“So?”

“They’ll catch it. We’re late.”

“Okay, I got it, let me get some clothes on. I’ll be over right away. Make me some breakfast, okay?”

“Okay. Thanks, Lisa.” Brooke put the phone down, and, crisis averted, decided it wouldn’t do any harm to take a short nap. She closed her eyes and settled back down on her pillow.

* * * * *

Prototype Gigantoball: check. Dynamax power transmitter: check. Food supplies: check. Two big bottles of water, first aid kit, bicycle helmet, bicycle repair kit, sunscreen: check. Late or not, this was a serious expedition, and Lisa wasn’t going to take any unnecessary risks, especially in this weather. The forecast had it going over 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and she was already sweating.

For a moment Lisa considered the planned shower. After so many days of practically living in the lab she definitely needed one, but the worried tone in Brooke’s voice weighed heavily on her mind. She rummaged through her bedside cabinet instead. There had to be deodorant somewhere. Lisa found the dusty old spray can and unfastened her lab coat. Arms up, she pushed the trigger, and... nothing. She gave it a shake, and still nothing. But they would be outdoors all day anyway, so it didn’t really matter. She fastened the lab coat back up and slapped some sunscreen on all the skin it didn’t cover.

With no time to waste, Lisa checked the brakes and tires on her bicycle, then began loading as much as she could onto the luggage rack. The rest went in her backpack. None of the heavy supplies could be omitted. The bike wasn’t suited for fast riding anyway, with its low crossbar and low-ratio gears. Brooke’s bike was of the same design.

After a last few checks, Lisa was outdoors riding in the morning sun. It wasn’t far to Brooke’s place.

* * * * *

The sound of the doorbell woke Brooke from her slumber. It took her a few seconds to process it, then she sat bolt upright, heart racing. Late again. She stumbled out of bed and dashed for the front door.

“What the heck Brooke, you’re still in PJs?”

“Uh, I overslept too. I’m sorry.”

“Okay, don’t worry about, it’s fine. I got all the stuff. Go get dressed while I make breakfast.”

“Sugar Stars and Moomoo Milk, please.”

Lisa stared at Brooke accusingly.

“It’s fine! It all goes to my thighs. You said that wasn’t unhealthy.” Lisa had once said something about pear and apple shaped bodies, which Brooke had interpreted as meaning that lower body fat didn’t count.

“I guess we need the energy,” said Lisa as she followed Brooke into the house. “We’ve got a long ride ahead.”

Leaving Lisa in the kitchen, Brooke returned to her bedroom. She opened the clean-underwear drawer to find nothing but socks. Lacking other options, she picked a likely pair of used panties off the floor—the ones with the cute green stripes—sniffed them, and decided there wasn’t time to be fussy. She put them on. She managed to find a relatively clean bra, and the dress was a dark purple that didn’t show dirt.

Brooke gave her hair a quick brush, which didn’t really do much for it, and tied it back with a purple hair band. Fully dressed, she joined Lisa in the kitchen. Lisa was already eating her breakfast cereal.

“It’s going to be really hot today,” said Lisa. “I don’t want you dying of dehydration. I brought a lot of water, but there’s only so much I can carry, so we better drink a lot before we set out.” She poured two large glasses of water and slid one across the table.

“Okay.”

“You need sunscreen too.”

“I don’t want any,” said Brooke.

“Look, if I burn in this weather then you’ll _definitely_ burn, so you’re wearing it whether you want to or not.” Lisa stepped behind her, and Brooke tensed as Lisa began to work the cold sunscreen into her skin. “Hands and legs too,” said Lisa.

By the time they were on the road it was already half past ten.

* * * * *

Lisa pedaled at a steady pace. Thankfully, the route was mostly flat, and the dirt track dry and hard packed. You could see marks where it looked like somebody had scraped the vegetation away. The overhanging trees gave some shade, but not enough to prevent her lab coat from sticking to her sweat-soaked back. Lisa wasn’t sure she’d have managed any major hills with all the weight she was carrying.

Brooke had agreed to carry the lighter bag with all the food in it, and the actual Gigantoball itself, which was no heavier that an ordinary Poké Ball. The water and the Dynamax power transmitter were the real problems. And it occurred to Lisa that drinking water before setting off didn’t save any weight. It was still heavy even if she was carrying it inside her body. Carrying rather a lot of it, actually. Her bladder was uncomfortably full. At least that problem was easily solved. Lisa called back to Brooke, “Let’s take a break.”

“Finally!” yelled Brooke. Lisa stopped, and a moment later Brooke pulled up next to her at the side of the trail. “My legs feel like they’re about to fall off. Are we nearly there?”

Lisa checked the map on her phone. “Nearly half way now. Don’t push yourself too hard. We can always try another day if you want to turn back.”

“No! We’re going to catch a Mimikyu!”

“Well, suit yourself.” Lisa laid her bike on the ground, then looked in all directions. For all Brooke’s worries about other Mimikyu hunters, they hadn’t seen another rider on the trail all day. There was still no sign of anybody in the vicinity. A good thing too, because now Lisa saw that the trees wouldn’t give any cover. The ground between them was dense with undergrowth. She saw stinging nettles, and brambles covered in sharp thorns. A narrow strip of dirt at the edge of the trail would have to serve as her toilet. “We’re stopping now anyway, because I’ve gotta pee.”

Pokémon trainers urinated outdoors all the time. Lisa had done it countless times, but even so, there was always that moment of hesitation. What if somebody was watching? Not Brooke, who obviously didn’t count, but a stranger? A _man_? It wasn’t the kind of thing she would readily admit, even to Brooke, but the idea kind of turned her on.

After one last glance down the trail, Lisa hitched her lab coat up and pulled her panties down to her knees. She squatted with her back to the trail. A pungent scent of stale sweat wafted up from her pussy, stronger than it had been that morning, but it was too late to do anything about it now, and her bladder wasn’t going to wait. She relaxed, and sent a thick stream of urine splashing onto the dirt.

“Ah, that’s better,” Lisa said, as she continued peeing. She looked down at the spreading puddle, watching the dry earth darken as it soaked up her urine. She was relieved to see her pee had only a faint tinge of yellow, and the smell was fairly mild, so she wasn’t dehydrated despite all the sweat she was losing. The pee splattered as it hit the hard ground, sending little droplets flying and leaving marks on the dirt. Some of them hit her shoes too, but that didn’t matter—she’d remembered to bring toilet paper.

Lisa glanced back at Brooke, who was standing next to her bike and looking embarrassed. She spoke louder than usual to be heard over the noisy splatter of urine spraying onto the ground, “Brooke, pass the toilet paper would you? It’s in your bag.” Lisa’s stream slowed, and the last few drops of pee dripped from her pussy lips. Brooke handed her the toilet paper.

Lisa tore off a few squares and wiped her pussy, then her shoes. She pulled her panties back up and casually tossed the used toilet paper into the undergrowth, where it caught on a thorn and stuck there, out of reach but clearly visible, like a little flag to mark the place where she’d peed. Not that it needed any marking, at least not for now, because Lisa’s bladder had been very full, and she’d made a surprisingly large puddle. Her pee was still flowing over the ground, spreading out onto the trail itself and staining the dry ground dark. Brooke was looking at it.

“You need to go?” asked Lisa. She undid the bottom snap fastener of her lab coat. It would be nice to get a bit more breeze up there.

“...No. I’m fine,” said Brooke.

“You know, even if you only pee a little bit, that’s less weight to carry. You might as well while we’ve got the toilet paper out.”

“I don’t need to,” said Brooke. “I’m sweating more than you.”

“You should drink some water though.” Lisa opened her backpack to find the bottles. “It’s only going to get hotter.” 

Brooke took a water bottle. “Okay,” she said, and drank some. Lisa drank some too, then avoiding the puddle of pee, got back on her bike.

* * * * *

Brooke rang her bicycle bell. Her legs were aching, she was sweating like a Tepig, and Lisa was getting ahead of her again. Worst of all, and despite her claims to the contrary, Brooke really had to piss. “Wait up!” she yelled.

Lisa rolled to a stop and let her catch up. “Another break?”

“Yeah.” They were passing through a dry grassy area where they could sit down and rest their legs.

“Not far now,” said Lisa. “About two more miles.”

You mean 24, thought Brooke sadly. They still had to go home again. But the only thing worse than losing the Mimikyu would be admitting the trip had been a bad idea. She laid her bike on the short grass next to Lisa’s and sat down.

Lisa got the water bottles out from her backpack again and passed one to her. Brooke sipped just a little, uncomfortably aware of the growing pressure in her bladder. How could Lisa piss so casually outdoors? Brooke felt she’d die if she had to do that.

“It’s okay to drink a bit more than half,” said Lisa. “It will be cooler on the way back.”

Brooke took another reluctant sip. There was always the chance that the bathroom at the old Poké Mart would still be in operation. Yeah, it probably would be. She wouldn’t have to hold it much longer.

Brooke felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and jealousy at Lisa’s comfort with public urination. Every time they’d stopped she’d left a puddle on the ground. Three times so far, and the last two had been a lot smaller than the first, so she clearly didn’t _need_ to piss every time. Was she trying to set an example for her? Lisa always looked out for her, and she’d probably noticed her discomfort, but just because Lisa could piss outdoors didn’t mean she could do the same.

Lisa put the water bottles away, then, just as expected, she pulled her lab coat up again. Contrary to expectations, she didn’t just pull her panties to her knees, and instead removed them completely. “Hardly seems worth wearing them,” she muttered, before stuffing the panties into a hip pocket.

“Nopan!” blurted out Brooke.

“Huh?”

“Weeb thing. ‘No panties.’ ”

“Well, I’m going to wash the lab coat when I get back anyway, so I don’t see any logical reason why I need to wear them.”

“Who’s the real coomer?”

“It’s not perverted! It’s just so it’s easier to pee.” Lisa dropped to a low squat, knees apart. “See, it’s more comfortable with them off.” Brooke looked away, pressed her legs tightly together, and tried to ignore the sound of urine sprinkling over the grass.

Lisa’s latest pissing session was mercifully brief. Brooke looked back to see Lisa digging through the bag for the toilet paper. “There’s some bushes over there,” said Lisa, nodding to a cluster about a hundred yards away. “Why don’t you go pee in them? You’ll feel much better.”

Brooke could feel her heart racing. Maybe if she forced her way into the center, nobody would be able to see her, and then... No. It wasn’t that bad yet. “I’m fine, Lisa, really.”

“Nobody will see you. Heck, I’d bet you won’t even be the first person to pee there. That place must be the unofficial public toilet of this Route. We might not find a better place.”

“I don’t need to,” Brooke insisted.

“We can stop any time, okay?” said Lisa, as she wiped her pussy. She let the used toilet paper fall to the wet grass beneath her, then stood up _nopan_.

Brooke checked her phone. It was about 1:30pm, which meant it was close to noon if you accounted for that accursed daylight saving time, and the sun was at its worst. The dirty toilet paper was an eye-catching white in the glare. That particular habit of Lisa’s only added to Brooke’s embarrassment. It was bad enough leaving puddles of piss on the ground, but if it was just a puddle you could pretend a Pokémon did it. That scrap of paper, which was growing increasingly soggy while she watched, told everybody a human was to blame.

It wasn’t like it was even strictly necessary. Brooke would wipe after pissing in the toilet, but when she was on the computer, or when she was busy drawing, it was quicker to use a bottle. She had wide-mouthed bottles specially for this purpose. She could aim well enough, but some would inevitably get caught in her pubes.

That was no big deal. It was just a few drops, and they’d soak into her panties, so it was basically nothing. Lisa wasn’t wearing panties now, but that just meant the breeze blowing up her lab coat would dry it, so it was still basically nothing. Like, who even cared what it smelled like? Unless somebody was actually licking your pussy, it was no problem.

And as much as Brooke loved the idea of cunnilingus, and as much as it was a favorite scenario in her drawings and her masturbation fantasies, she knew it could never happen in reality. To be honest, any kind of two-player sex was impossible. Lisa claimed she’d sucked a dick once, which was impressive if true, but she was coy with the details and Brooke wasn’t sure she believed her. With no money riding on it, there was no reason to press the issue. It didn’t matter. 2D would never let you down. 2D didn’t care if you had a smelly pussy.

Brooke’s thoughts started to wander. Then she remembered where she was, and felt herself blushing. She was the real coomer! Quickly, hoping Lisa hadn’t noticed, she picked up her bike and got back in the saddle. It wasn’t much farther to the Poké Mart. She could hold it.

“Let’s go,” said Brooke. Lisa joined her on the trail.

* * * * *

It wasn’t far to the abandoned Poké Mart, but what Lisa had neglected to mention was that the last section was mostly uphill. She looked back to see Brooke pedaling with a look of grim determination. Brooke hadn’t said a word since their last break. The reason was clear enough, but if she was going to be stubborn about it there was nothing Lisa could do.

They exited another grove of trees. Another wasted opportunity, because with the abundance of cover and lack of harmful plants it would have been a good place for Brooke to pee. But then the Poké Mart was in sight. Brooke rang her bell and yelled, “Overtaking!” Lisa swerved to let her past. The gap between them grew, and for the first time that day Lisa had to make an effort to catch up. She shifted to a higher gear and stood on the pedals, breathing hard.

The Poké Mart windows were boarded up, but just as all the Hex Maniacs claimed, the front door was unlocked. The only security was the rumored ghosts, and in full light of day it didn’t look the least bit spooky. Brooke made it there first. She wheeled her bicycle inside, and Lisa followed close behind. The power was off, so Lisa switched on her bicycle light and aimed it at the ceiling to light the whole room. Unsurprisingly, Brooke had neglected to bring her own bicycle light. They’d be home well before dark, but it was the principle of it. Lisa felt annoyed with herself for not noticing sooner and reminding her.

Brooke at least had her phone. She let her bike clatter to the floor and turned on her phone’s flashlight. She ran behind the counter and through the door to the employee’s area. Lisa had to be more careful, with the Dynamax equipment on her bike. She turned on her own phone flashlight. Bare shelves and dust. The place had been cleared out years ago. She wheeled her bike carefully along behind Brooke.

Lisa entered the employee’s area in time to see Brooke leave another adjoining room. “An office, I think,” said Brooke. “Must be the next one.” Her eyes lit up when she saw the faded bathroom sign. “It is the next one!” They hurried in, and Brooke’s elation vanished as swiftly as it had appeared. “It _was_ the next one.”

The two of them waved their flashlight beams about the room. It clearly had once been a bathroom, but all that remained of the toilet was a pipe protruding from the floor, capped off and sealed. But there was a sink, built solidly into the wall. Maybe Brooke could pee in there. Lisa checked it, but the plumbing was gone from the sink too. It was now just a basin that drained directly to the floor. Brooke squeezed her legs together and shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

“Brooke,” Lisa said, “go out round the back. It’s partially walled off. That’s your bathroom. I’ll stand guard for you, and nobody will see.”

Brooke looked dazed. “But... we haven’t checked all the doors. They might have another one... It might still be there.”

“It’s just the old stock room. Look.” Lisa pushed her bike in and leaned it against the wall. There were some dusty cardboard boxes, casting strange shadows in their flashlight beams. She opened one to find it empty. Probably they were all empty. Now that they were indoors it actually was kind of spooky. The Hex Maniacs had a point.

Definitely spooky. The more Lisa explored, the more unnerved she felt. She had the distinct impression that they were not alone. Was that a noise? Something like skittering claws on the vinyl flooring? But it was Brooke who made her jump.

“Mimikyu!!!!” yelled Brooke. There was a flash of light as Brooke threw the Gigantoball, then something hit her and she was flying through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Searchlights. Max was alert in an instant. He lay motionless on his bedroll, not breathing. Ten yards to the fire exit. Too far. Should have kept his boots on. His hand dropped to Chang’e’s Poké Ball, ready to call his faithful Clefable to action. Buddy, his Mimikyu, was already out, stirring by his side.

He needed a distraction. Max hated to give the order, but the little guy could take a hit. A quick tap on his back and Buddy scurried out from behind the boxes. Somebody yelled. He didn’t hear the explosion, but the blast lifted him clear off the floor, knocking the wind from him.

No. Impossible. Not here. His vision narrowed. He could see them all, as clear as broken glass. The walls were closing in, and he was flying, or dreaming, or dead. Something struck his head, and for a timeless moment all he saw was bodies.

He was lying in a crater. Two dark figures towered over him, their alien heads grotesquely deformed. The glare of the burning sky dazzled him.

Then, to his great surprise, a female voice said, “Brooke, don’t shine it in his eyes!”

He blinked. The figures were young women, wearing bicycle helmets. One had pale skin and long dark hair. Her eyes had a strange swirly appearance, and she was now shining the light at the wall. Oh, it was still the stock room. The other was a dark-skinned woman with glasses, who was staring at him in horror.

“Oh my god,” she said, “he’s bleeding.”

“Did we kill him?” asked Swirly Eyes.

“No, he’s breathing,” said Glasses Girl. She was lying partly on top of him. Warm and alive, no illusion. Max was pretty sure illusions didn’t have body odor like that. Ah, it took him back. If she kept lying on him like that she’d discover than a certain part of his body still worked just as well as a young man’s.

But to his mild disappointment, she pulled away, saying, “First aid! First aid!” and then everybody was sliding about like they were on ice. Just what was going on? He could see the floor a few feet below him. Glasses Girl dug through her backpack, then sprayed a Potion on his forehead, saying “What if he’s got concussion?”

Max touched his forehead. Nothing wrong with it. “I think you head-butted me,” he said slowly. “Your helmet took the impact.”

“Ah! I’m so sorry!”

“I’m not seriously injured.” The old clarity was returning. The training never truly left you. Identify the danger. “Are you hurt? Any deep cuts, broken bones?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You?” he asked Swirly Eyes.

Swirly Eyes just shook her head. She’d reacted rationally to Glasses Girl’s earlier order, so that was good enough for him. Nobody was at immediate risk of death. And, he was relieved to see, Buddy had made it too. The little Mimikyu hopped up onto his shoulder.

So what had happened? No explosion; that was clear enough now. They were trapped in some kind of invisible bubble. Or, now that his eyes were adjusting, not completely invisible. There was a hazy shimmer, like a force-field from an old sci-fi movie. It was a full sphere, resting on the floor and reaching all the way to the ceiling.

He pressed a finger against the force-field. It was tough and slippery, but it had a slight give to it. If he had his knife... His gear was on the floor outside the bubble. No, that was stupid. He was rushing, and by poking the bubble he’d risked dropping them all to the hard floor. Slow down and think.

“Hi,” he said, extending a hand. “My name’s Max. Who are you?”

Glasses Girl shook it robotically. “I’m Lisa,” she muttered.

“And you’re Brooke, right?” he asked Swirly Eyes.

Brooke nodded.

“Does anybody have any idea what’s going on?”

“It’s my fault,” said Lisa. “I turned the stabilizer gain up too much. I don’t think the capture field will collapse any time soon.” Her eyes flashed wide. “Oh my god, what about air?”

Max turned to press his lips against the force-field. He exhaled, inhaled, tried again to be sure. “Stay calm. There’s less resistance than a respirator.”

“Oh, right, I’m dumb. That’s a standard Poké Ball feature.”

“A Poké Ball? You mean we’re trapped inside a giant Poké Ball?”

“You see, I was making this prototype and—”

“Can you get us out?”

“It opens like normal once it’s collapsed.”

“How long?”

“Until the Wishing Star burns out. It’s over there, see, inside that device on the bicycle. It’s got a power meter.”

There was a bicycle against the wall with a strange machine mounted on the rear rack. Max’s eyes were sharp enough to make out the glowing red “99.9” on the seven-segment display.

“And before it collapses? Can you force it open?”

“It’s impossible from the inside.”

“Do you have a knife?”

“Yes, somewhere in here...” Lisa searched her backpack again and took out a folding pocket knife.

“Wait!” said Max. “Everybody back to back in the center, and bend your knees to absorb the shock. Not so far to fall that way.”

It wasn’t easy moving in the slippery force-field, but the three of them made it into position. Brooke seemed to be having the most trouble. She wouldn’t keep still, jiggling about in place as she leaned against him. Lisa unfolded the knife and stabbed downward. Nothing.

“Let me try,” said Max. His own attempt was no more successful. He tried again, putting all his strength into it, and still the bubble remained intact.

“It’s not going to work,” said Lisa. Max tried again anyway, to no effect. At this rate he was going to break the knife. He returned it, and reached for Chang’e’s Poké Ball, but checked himself. “What happens if I open a Poké Ball inside a Poké Ball?”

“I’m not sure,” said Lisa. “I don’t recommend trying it. I heard some nasty rumors about people experimenting with nested Poké Balls.”

Chang’e knew Teleport, so perhaps she could have gone for help, but Max couldn’t risk it. Everybody’s safety was his top priority. For the first time in years, he regretted never buying a phone. But, he suddenly realized, the girls would have phones. Every young person had a phone.

“Call for rescue,” said Max. “You have phones, right?”

They got them out, and turned them on. Their faces fell.

“No signal,” said Lisa. “I think it’s the Dynamax power transmitter interfering with it. We’re not so far from civilization, so it should be okay, but I was having problems with high frequency oscillations in the transmitter. It’s not an inherent flaw in the technology. I can fix it, but I’ll need to get back to my lab.”

“ _Our_ lab,” said Brooke.

“So how long are we stuck here?”

“I’ve got a notepad and pencil somewhere...” Lisa searched the backpack again. “Just a moment.” There was some furious scribbling. “It matches the predictions exactly! Six hours, plus or minus one.”

“Six hours!” groaned Brooke. “Six hours! Oh, no, it can’t be six hours! We have to get out _now_. Please, Lisa, I can’t wait any longer.”

“There’s nothing I can do, Brooke. I thought I brought everything we’d need, but I didn’t think we’d need a particle accelerator.”

“You have to do something!” The panic was growing in Brooke’s voice.

“We’re in no danger,” said Max. “Please, try to stay calm.” He understood Brooke’s point of view. He didn’t like being trapped in a confined space any more than she did, but he couldn’t let it show.

“We’re in a whole lot of danger!” said Brooke. “A bit came out already!” A bit of what? Max was on high alert, scanning their surroundings for danger. He could feel the tension in Buddy too, the Mimikyu’s claws digging into his shoulder.

“We need some waterproof container,” said Lisa. “The backpack isn’t waterproof. The plastic bag with the food is still out front. All I’ve got is the bottles.”

“Don’t say that!” said Brooke.

“But I thought you said you’d used—”

“Don’t say it!”

Lisa turned away, scattering their back-to-back formation about the bubble. Brooke’s flashlight beam danced across the ceiling while Lisa went through the backpack again. She found two large bottles, each half empty. “I’ll combine all the water into one.”

Brooke fidgeted while Lisa carefully poured the water, and Max realized what her problem was. This was exactly why you never turned down a chance to pee. Lisa passed Brooke a bottle.

“No!” said Brooke. “I can’t.”

“If you try to hold it for six hours your bladder will burst and you will die,” said Lisa.

“It won’t!”

“It might,” said Max.

Brooke looked at the bottle and seemed to calm down. “Okay,” she said. “You have to promise to look away. And I need a chair.”

“We don’t have a chair!” said Lisa.

“Sit on my back?” asked Max. The slippery force-field made things difficult. He was strong, but trying to hold his body rigid in these unnatural conditions was a challenge. He curled face-down on the floor. “Enough height?”

“It’s not a chair!”

“Brooke, we’re out of options here!” said Lisa.

Max could hear the rustling of clothes. There was a wet slapping sound, and he turned his head to see a pair of sodden panties not far from his face. Then there was a yelp from Brooke, and Max felt a soft but heavy impact as she fell ass-first onto his back. A warm wetness spread over his shirt.

“Oh, no, I just—”

“Use the bottle!” said Lisa.

Max’s position shifted again as Brooke spread her legs. He heard the sound, quiet at first, then stronger and more chaotic as urine splashed against plastic. The sound quietened again, and he felt wetness growing on his shirt.

“It’s going down the side!” cried Brooke.

There was nothing Max could do to help. Lisa remained silent too, and whether that was the wisdom of knowing when somebody was beyond the reach of leadership, or just dumbfounded shock was not for him to say. The sound of pissing grew louder again, and kept going, and going, almost unbelievably long. Nobody said a word. He could smell the panties. It seemed Brooke was not a strong believer in clean underwear. Not that he was complaining… After what seemed an eternity the sound stopped, and Brooke got up off his back. He sat up. As far as he could tell, the rest of his clothes had escaped un-pissed-on.

Brooke sat next to him, panties in one hand, bottle in the other. There had to be almost a quart of straw-yellow piss inside it, topped with frothy foam. Exactly how much had soaked into his shirt was uncertain. Enough that he could feel it dripping down his back. The shirt had to come off.

Max undressed carefully, doing his best to keep the urine off his pants and hair. He wiped his back with a dry part of the shirt, then put it wet side up on the floor of the bubble. “Put the panties on it,” he said to Brooke. She did so. He folded it all into a neat package with the urine contained inside. “There. Problem solved.”

It meant the bubble would smell of piss as well as body odor, but Max didn’t consider that a problem. It brought up some good memories. Long hiking trips with that Grass-type specialist, watching her squat in front of him, touching her, tasting her... Hard to believe it had been so many years.

“I’ll put it at the bottom of the backpack,” said Lisa. She shuffled things about and put the dirty clothing away. The bottle of piss went in the backpack too. Brooke studiously avoided eye-contact throughout this process, and the awkward silence drew on. The three of them ended up sitting cross-legged, knees touching. No matter how you moved in the bubble, you always ended up sliding together.

The longer Max waited to speak, the harder he found it to think of anything to say. As first impressions went, this had been a failure all round, but sitting in silence was no way to pass the time. He craned his neck to see the power meter. It read, “99.4.”

Brooke was the first to speak. “I’m really sorry,” she said. “Max, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“I didn’t mean to, you know...”

“I know, Brooke.”

“I’m sorry I made the Gigantoball wrong,” said Lisa.

“I’m sorry I caught you with it,” said Brooke.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Max. “Everybody makes mistakes.”

“But…” Brooke muttered.

“No,” said Max, “I’m serious. I’ve made worse mistakes, I guarantee that. Can’t pretend it doesn’t get to me sometimes, but you’ve got to accept that you can’t change the past. No matter what, you’re going to regret things. That’s the curse of being human. So, you have to decide, will you regret mistakes, or will you regret missed opportunities? You try things, and sometimes you fail. But if you don’t even try you fail every time, and you’ll regret that the rest of your life. You’ve just gotta keep walking forward.”

“We were trying to catch a Mimikyu,” said Lisa.

“I didn’t know you’d already caught it when I threw the ball,” said Brooke.

Where was Buddy? Ah, hiding behind Lisa. Little guy didn’t like all the fuss. Max held out an arm. “C’m’ere, Buddy,” he said, and the Mimikyu jumped up onto him. “Cute little fella, isn’t he?”

“Yeah. First I’ve seen one,” said Brooke.

“Me too,” said Lisa.

“I was thinking of getting another Ghost type to be friends with him. I’ve got some Fairy types already. This is Chang’e”—he touched a Poké Ball on his belt—“but she’s a Clefable and she’s very shy around strangers. Spends most her time in the ball. And this one is Slinky, and he’s a Sylveon. He’s not very sociable either. I guess that’s a good thing now, what with that nested Poké Ball thing you said. I’ve got a Squirtle too, so I always have water, but he’s too weak for fighting so I keep him in my bag. Got him in a Luxury Ball so he doesn’t get bored.”

“You’ve got a Clefable?” asked Brooke. “Aren’t they rare?”

“I’ve heard that.”

“You should get another Ghost type,” said Brooke. “I love Ghost types!”

“You got any?”

“Yeah, a Gastly. But I left him in his ball out the front of the shop. He doesn’t usually come out until night, so he won’t worry about us.” Brooke suddenly looked startled. “Ah, but he’s in the bag with all the food! We’ll starve!”

“You won’t starve,” said Lisa. “It will do you good.” Lisa jabbed a finger into Brooke’s hip. Brooke was by far the curviest of the two of them. Max surreptitiously checked out her body. Those were some exceptionally chunky thighs, and incredible breasts too.

“You’re just jealous ’cause you’ve got tiny tits,” said Brooke.

“They’re not tiny!”

“Girls, girls,” said Max sternly, “please.” He held out his arm, the Mimikyu balancing on it. “Brooke, you want to hold Buddy?”

“Yeah!”

Buddy jumped into her arms. Brooke hugged him tight, grinning like an idiot. “Mimi-cuuuuute!”

“You’ll have to go to Aloha if you want to catch a wild one,” said Max.

“They’re in Galar too!” said Brooke. “I guess this one likes to wander so people didn’t realize he wasn’t wild.” Buddy climbed up onto Brooke’s shoulder. “Ah! Super-cute Mimikyu!”

“How about you, Lisa?” asked Max. “Got any Pokémon?”

“I have an Elgyem, but he hates Ghost types.”

The three of them continued to chat about Pokémon, and Max noticed that the girls were spending more and more time staring at his bare chest. Brooke even shone her phone’s flashlight beam over it from time to time. Then, suddenly, she turned it off, leaving only the glow of the bicycle lamp.

“Are you texting someone?” asked Lisa. “You got signal?”

“We’re in the same room,” said Brooke. “We don’t need signal. Read it.”

The girls sat closer together, and Lisa got out her phone too. Max waited while they held a silent conversation by touching the screens of their phones, interspersed with whispers and laughter. After a while, Lisa spoke up, saying, “Hey, Max, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Do you believe in the supernatural? Like, magical stuff?”

“I’ve seen a lot of weird things, and I’ll tell you straight I can’t explain it all. Sure, I believe in the supernatural.”

Brooke nudged Lisa and smiled. “See,” said Brooke, “I told you he was the one.” She lifted the Mimikyu off her shoulder, and said, “Buddy, go back in your ball.” There was another flash of light as the Mimikyu obeyed without hesitation.

“Are you going to say it?” asked Lisa.

“You say it.”

“Okay.” Lisa paused for moment. “So, Max, lots of bad things happened to you because of us. We came barging in, and tried to steal your Mimikyu, and head-butted you, and trapped you in a Poké Ball, and even peed on you. And despite all that you’ve been nice to us. We can hardly believe it. We want to do something special for you to apologize. We decided we’d both give you a blowjob.”

Max felt a flicker of embarrassment. “Now, you don’t have to do that...”

“Please!” said Brooke. “I really want to! Max, I’m begging you. Please...”

“You see, we don’t have much luck with guys,” said Lisa. “It would be too sad if we sat here for hours and you didn’t let us do it. I’d regret it for the rest of my life. You said so Max, about regret and all that, so you just have to let us do it. Max, please let us suck your dick.”

“Well, when you put it that way... Girls, I’m flattered. I’ll let you do it... on one condition.”

“What’s that?” asked the two of them simultaneously.

“I get to return the favor.”

Brooke reacted first. “Seriously? But, we’re, like...”

Max laughed. “I’ll address the Copperajah in the room. I can smell you both, and it’s turning me on. I love going down on girls who haven’t washed recently, and if there’s a bit of pee down there, so much the better.”

“For real?” asked Brooke. “You’re not just messing with us? Like, when I was in high school, there was this guy who asked me on a date, but it was fake and everyone came out to laugh at me. You’re not doing that are you? You’re really serious? You’ll really do it?”

“For real.”

“Oh wow! And you’ve even got a beard. This is perfect. See, I _knew_ it would be worth coming here, but I thought it was for the Mimikyu. Max, I totally 100% consent! I want pussy licking! Wow, this is so cool!”

“We don’t shave our pubes,” said Lisa. “Is that okay?”

Max laughed again. “When I first hit puberty, _nobody_ shaved their pubes. You’ve got porn on that phone, right?”

“How did you know?” asked Lisa.

“That’s what Internet is for, isn’t it? But back in my day, we had printed magazines, and they were chock full of bush. Made one hell of an impression on me. I love armpit hair too, and leg hair, but that’s another story. Anyway, girls, hairy pussy is more than ‘okay.’ ”

There was a rapid series of clicks as Lisa pulled the snap fasteners of her lab coat open. She spread her legs and held the phone up to her pussy to light it up. Dark pussy lips peeked out from a thick and curly bush. “Like this?”

It was only a couple of feet from his face. The sweaty odor wafting up from Lisa’s pussy made his cock strain against his pants. “Damn, that looks good,” said Max. “I’d love to get my tongue down there.”

“Please do so,” said Lisa.

As tempting as it was to dive right in, they had six hours ahead, and Max didn’t want to rush things. “All in good time. What’s with the going commando though?”

Lisa pulled her panties out of her pocket. “It’s not like I normally do it! It’s just so I can pee more easily.”

That was the kind of explanation that only raised more questions. Before he could consider how to proceed, Brooke peppered him with a barrage of questions. “Max, can I hug you? Can I kiss you? Can I kiss you on the mouth? With tongues? Can I take your clothes off? Can I touch your penis? You already said I can suck it so that includes touching it, right?”

“Slow down, Brooke. Sure, you can do all that, but don’t kiss me on the mouth while I’m talking.”

“You can do all those things to me too.”

Lisa started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“You said Max could touch your penis!”

“I don’t have a penis.”

“You said he could touch it. Heh.”

“On accident! I didn’t mean that. Max, look.” Brooke pulled up her dress and spread her legs. With the light aimed elsewhere, Max smelled it before he saw it. He’d thought Lisa smelled strong—Brooke’s pussy smelled stronger. Not only the pungent reek of stale sweat, but a strong smell of urine. She lit herself up with the cellphone and spread her pussy lips with the other hand. Her pussy was pink and wet, and strings of white mucus stretched between her inner labia. Her thick bush was wet through, pubic hair sticking together in piss-soaked clumps.

All in good time, but the smell was driving him wild. He lowered his head and stretched his legs up the side of the bubble like a yoga pose, grabbing hold of Brooke’s chubby thighs to steady himself. His face touched the warm wetness of her pubes, and he paused. He breathed in. Fuck, it was intense.

Don’t rush, make it last. Just one lick. Tongue soft and relaxed, Max touched it to Brooke’s wet pussy lips. Slowly, very slowly, he licked up past her clit, tasting the sharp salty flavor of her pussy. He heard her gasp. Max withdrew his tongue and swallowed. He pulled back, and the two of them slid across the bubble as he sat upright.

Nobody said anything for several seconds. Max could smell Brooke’s pussy stronger than ever, her pungent scent clinging to his beard. He started to unbuckle his belt.

“Lisa,” said Brooke, “you owe me one thousand Pokémon Dollars.”

“What? No way!” protested Lisa.

Max watched in mild confusion as Brooke continued, “You bet! Last summer, remember?”

“He was only there for a few seconds. It doesn’t count.”

“Nuh uh, it counts! I got oral before you! Pay up!”

“That was just one lick. Doesn’t count.”

“Max, tell her it counts,” said Brooke.

“Tell her it doesn’t!”

Were those weirdos asking him to adjudicate a bet? “Now, wait a minute. Let me think about this.” He hadn’t intended to favor either of them financially. It didn’t count. It definitely didn’t count. “Okay, like Lisa said, it was just one lick. That’s sexual, and if I had a girlfriend it would be cheating, but it doesn’t count as oral sex. There’s this saying, ‘more than two shakes and you’re playing with it,’ you know? So by that standard, it needs at least three licks to officially count as oral sex. One lick is just tasting. The bet’s still on.”

“I’ve never heard that,” said Brooke. “It doesn’t make sense anyways.”

“He’s talking about shaking pee off his cock,” said Lisa. “Guys don’t need to wipe.”

“Yeah,” said Max.

A devious smirk appeared on Brooke’s face. “Hey, Max, you said licking pussy was better if there was some pee down there, didn’t you?”

“That I did.”

“Max, you know, Lisa was pissing everywhere earlier and she _always_ wiped, like, really carefully. And she left the dirty toilet paper on the ground too! Don’t you think that’s bad?”

“Not really,” said Max.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was pissing outdoors. My pussy would always taste of piss.”

“Since when do you piss outdoors?!” interrupted Lisa. “You literally just peed on Max’s shirt because you wouldn’t!”

“I totally could,” said Brooke.

“You’re too timid!” said Lisa.

“Am not!”

“Are too! You’re always like ‘what if somebody sees.’ I don’t believe you’ve peed outdoors even once. Max, I’ve peed outdoors hundreds of times, and sometimes I don’t wipe.”

“You always do when you’re with me,” said Brooke.

“That’s because you never do anything spontaneously. Max, only a few days ago, I was drinking a lot of coffee at the lab, and then, you know that big rock right before you enter town?”

“No.”

“Well, it doesn’t matter. It’s just a big rock by the side of the trail. And I didn’t feel like waiting until I got back, so I climbed up onto it, and I peed all over it. It’s only a few yards from the trail, so anybody could have seen. And I hadn’t planned on doing it, so I didn’t have anything to wipe with, and I walked the rest of the way home with my panties soaking wet. So you see, Max, I don’t always wipe, and I’d never have wiped if I’d known you wanted to lick my pussy like that.”

Brooke frowned. “Suspicious. Ultra suspicious. So, Lisa, if Max walked past and saw you, would that have turned you on?”

Lisa pressed her lips together and said nothing.

“Ah, I know that look!” said Brooke. “You total coomer, Lisa! That’s why you’re always pissing everywhere, huh? Coomer!”

“Says the girl who draws porn every day. Coomer!”

“What’s a coomer?” asked Max.

“It’s Lisa!” said Brooke, jabbing a finger at her.

“It’s Brooke,” said Lisa.

“Then it must be something good,” said Max, smiling. “Oh, and girls, next time you need to pee, do me a favor and let me watch.”

“COOMER!” yelled the two of them at once, before breaking down into hysterical laughter.

Brooke was the first to recover. She took the opportunity to throw herself on top of Max and clumsily thrust her tongue into his mouth. Max kissed her back, enjoying the feeling of her tongue sliding over his, and her warm, sweaty body. She stopped kissing, and said shyly, “Max, I wouldn’t mind if it’s you.”

And then, with unexpected strength, Lisa pulled Brooke away from him, and everybody was sliding about the bubble again. “Hey, Max, hold my phone and watch,” said Lisa. She had taken the lab coat off, and was now wearing just bra and socks. After coming to a halt, she pressed her phone into Max’s hand and pulled herself up into an unsteady squat, hands on the bubble behind her to support herself on the slippery surface.

“You can’t pee in the ball!” said Brooke.

“Relax,” said Lisa. “It’s only going to be a little bit. My bladder is almost empty already. I’ll mop it up with my panties.”

Max turned to get a better look at Lisa’s hairy pussy. He loved watching girls pee. “Go ahead,” he said.

Lisa took one hand off the bubble to hold it cupped beneath her pussy. A string of sticky fluid dripped down from her dark pussy lips, but no pee. Finally, a few drops of urine fell and pooled in her hand. She rubbed her hand over her pussy, running her wet fingers through her bush. The pubic hair soaked up most of the urine. She got her panties out from her pocket and wiped the rest of it off on them.

“Nice,” said Max.

“That doesn’t mean you get oral first!” said Brooke. “Max, I like you more so you absolutely have to lick my pussy first.” She grabbed his zipper and pulled. “You said I could take them off. I’m going to suck your cock first too.”

At hot as Lisa’s display had been, Max could still smell Brooke’s pussy odor on his face, and he was very tempted to finish the job right then. He was feeling overdressed though. “Here, let me help.” Max helped Brooke get the pants off.

“I just remembered,” she Brooke. “You can play with my tits, and suck my nipples and stuff, and you can finger me, but don’t fuck me because I don’t wanna get pregnant.”

Which meant she’d be okay with it otherwise? Max felt annoyed that his supplies did not include condoms. But there was still plenty of fun to be had without them. Lisa was sitting with her legs spread. “Okay, Brooke, but I’m going to taste Lisa’s pussy first. She peed for me specially, so it would be rude not to.”

“Taste it three times to be sure,” said Lisa.

“Noooo!” said Brooke. She moved with surprising speed to drag herself on top of Max again and stop him from reaching Lisa’s pussy. She mashed her lips against his, then said, “Max, be my boyfriend.”

“What, no,” protested Lisa. “You can’t. Max, you said we both could have oral sex. You can’t let Brooke monopolize you.”

“Max, pleeeasse,” whined Brooke. “I’ll be the best girlfriend ever. And I don’t mind if you do oral with Lisa after me.”

“ _After_ ,” said Lisa. “You’re so transparent.”

“Brooke,” said Max, “I like you, but I’m not looking for a girlfriend. Now, how about you get off me and get undressed?”

“Okay.”

“Now, Lisa, spread your legs.” Some more sliding about the bubble later, Max was face down between her thighs, his mouth inches from her pussy. He inhaled deeply. Not as much urine scent as Brooke’s, but up close like this the dirty pussy odor was more than enough to set his cock twitching. He licked her slowly and softly.

“One!” called Lisa. Max moved his tongue back down, then licked again. “Two!” He stayed where he was, his nose pressed deep into her pubes, breathing in her sweaty scent. “C’mon, Max, keep licking.”

He pulled away. “Just a taste,” said Max. “But who gets real oral sex first?”

“You!” said Brooke. She stuffed a hand into his underpants and wrapped his fingers around his erection.

“Let me take these off.” Max removed his underpants and lay back.

Brooke sprawled across the sphere, bringing her head close to his crotch. “I’m really going to do it. I’m going to suck your cock. You’re going to like it, I guarantee it.”

“You have to be careful not to scrape him with your teeth,” said Lisa.

“I already know,” said Brooke cheerfully. She pulled herself closer, extended her tongue as far as it would go, then slurped it up the side of his cock.

“The tip’s the most sensitive part,” said Max.

“Yeah, I know. I researched all this stuff on the Internet.” She flicked her tongue across the tip, warm and wet and soft, then pulled away. “I already swallowed some pre-cum. You can cum in my mouth if you want. I’ll swallow it all.”

“Okay,” said Max.

“Here I go!” Brooke opened wide and wrapped her lips around his cock. She moved her tongue back and forth, rubbing it over his tip. She took him deeper into her mouth and swirled her tongue about.

“Hey, you’re pretty good at this,” said Max. “Wow, that’s great.”

Brooke released his cock and smiled up at him. “I watched a lot of videos, and I practiced with a Payapa Berry. They swell up really big, but I didn’t bite it even a little bit.”

“Don’t keep stopping and starting like that!” said Lisa. “You’re doing it wrong.” Lisa pushed Brooke aside, and lowered her own head to his crotch. “Let me try.” She sank Max’s cock deep into her throat, then pulled back, coughing.

“Hah! Who’s doing it wrong?” asked Brooke triumphantly. “Max, tell her to stop trying to steal my blowjob.”

“Brooke did start first,” said Max. “Lisa, you’ll get your turn soon enough. If you want to help, how about you kneel over my face so I can smell your pussy? As close as you like, but my mouth’s staying closed. And Brooke, I’ll put a hand on your head when I’m about to cum, okay?”

“Yeah,” said Brooke.

Lisa shrugged off her lab coat and took her position, with her back to Brooke and her hands up against the side of the force-field bubble. She pressed her pussy to Max’s lips, As tempting as it was to give her another lick, he didn’t want any argument about whether non-consecutive licks counted. He kept his mouth closed.

Max felt Brooke’s soft lips around his erection again, and she resumed her surprisingly skillful blowjob. The pungent scent of Lisa’s unwashed pussy flooded into his nostrils. Despite her piss-soaked pubes, the smell of urine wasn’t as strong as it had been with Brooke, but it turned him on immensely all the same. Max hoped that Brooke wouldn’t be too disappointed if he finished quickly.

And it seemed that Lisa was as turned on as he was. He could feel slippery moisture on his skin. It was a little stuffy breathing under her, but when all he had to do was lie on his back it wasn’t like it mattered.

Brooke started bobbing her head, sliding her lips up and down his shaft. Max tensed his abs and inhaled deeply. Damn, Lisa’s pussy smelled strong. Her scent aroused him further, working together with Brooke’s dick-sucking to push him inexorably toward orgasm. He wasn’t sure how much of the moisture on his cock was pre-cum and how much was Brooke’s saliva. It had to have been a lot of Payapa Berry practice. From her skillful technique he’d never have guessed it was her first time.

Brooke sucked his cock deeper into his mouth and flicked her tongue over it. He raised a hand, held it close to her head, then took another deep breath. His muscles tensed again and he let the hand drop onto Brooke’s greasy hair. Her lips tightened around him, and she licked with startling intensity. Max closed his eyes. He gritted his teeth. Brooke’s tongue slurped hard across the tip of his cock, and he filled her mouth with cum.

Brooke pulled away. “I swallowed it,” she said smugly.

Max put his hands on Lisa’s hips and gently pushed her off his face. Lisa knelt by his side, and said, “Brooke, better drink some water.” She opened up the backpack again.

“Why?”

“Wash your mouth out. That way you can kiss him and not risk transferring semen to his mouth. I don’t want either of us getting knocked up when he goes down on us. I don’t know the probably of it happening like that but it can’t be zero.”

“Oh, right.” Brooke took the bottle, and gulped a mouthful of water. She swished it between her teeth, swallowed, then did it again. “There, clean!” She opened her mouth wide, then suddenly threw her arms around Max and kissed him.

“Eww, gross,” said Lisa.

Brooke moved away from him. “What’s the matter?”

“My pussy was right there, less than a minute ago.”

Brooke frowned for a moment. “Oh, like an indirect kiss?”

“Yes,” Lisa replied.

“Hah! You said that indirect kisses were ‘silly and immature’ and they aren’t a real thing. You’re contradicting yourself.”

“What’s an indirect kiss?” asked Max.

“Weeb thing,” said Brooke.

“What’s a weeb thing?”

Lisa quickly interjected, “It’s not important! Look, Max, distraction tits!” She pulled her stretchy sports bra over her head. Her dark nipples were erect.

“Okay, whatever,” said Brooke. “We’re not lesbians, you know.”

“I never said you were,” said Max.

“Like, we’ve seen each other naked and stuff, but we haven’t actually done anything gay.” She looked at each of them in turn. “Why am I the only one who’s still dressed?” Brooke pulled off her dress and removed her bra. Her breasts jiggled enticingly. Max could see armpit hair peeking out from under her arms, and her body odor was stronger than ever. She hugged him again, her skin warm and sweaty against his.

Brooke continued, saying to Lisa, “If it isn’t an indirect kiss when I drink from your bottle, than means it’s not indirect pussy licking when I kiss Max.” She kissed him again, shoving her tongue roughly into his mouth. “See, it’s logic.”

“Well,” said Lisa, “I suppose it is logical.”

“So you’ll kiss Max after he goes down on me? It would be illogical if you didn’t.”

“Fine, I’ll do it. It’s not a big deal.”

“Prove it them. Max, help us out here.” Brooke spread her legs again.

“Brooke, you sneaky Sneasel! You’re not fooling me that easily. Max, I will kiss you, but you have to eat me out first.”

“Me! Me! Me!” said Brooke, pushing Max back against the force field. “Lick my pussy! Max, I’m so horny. I’ll be a million percent grateful if you do it.”

“It’s impossible to be more than 100 percent grateful,” said Lisa.

“Now, girls, if you’d just slow down a moment, I have a solution. If there’s no such thing as indirect kissing, and no such thing as indirect pussy licking, that means there’s no such thing as indirect scissoring either. So long as your genitals don’t actually touch it’s not gay. I’ll hold my hand there so you don’t touch by accident, and then I can lick you both at once.”

“Okay, I get it,” said Brooke. She turned onto her side.

“I suppose it won’t do any harm,” said Lisa. She interlocked her legs with Brooke. Max put his fingers over Brooke’s moist pussy, and the two girls slid along the bubble until he was sandwiched between them.

“Now twist your bodies apart as much as you can,” said Max. “And thrust your hips forward.” They did so. “Hold perfectly still. I’m going to remove my hand.”

He felt their bodies tense. Max pulled his hand out, slick with vaginal fluids on both sides. The girls’ pubes were touching but that didn’t count. He lowered his head, and extended his tongue as far as it would go. It made contact with both their clits at once. Down some more, and up, never losing contact. One. Two. Three. He pushed them apart.

“There,” said Max, “it’s a draw. We’re stuck here for a while, so let’s stop arguing and have some fun.” Both the girls looked happy. “You can rock-paper-scissors to decide who goes next.”

“Janken!” said Brooke. Lisa punched her on the shoulder. “Ow!”

Max decided it was better not to ask too many questions. The girls shifted position to sit cross-legged facing each other. Lisa’s paper beat Brooke’s rock.

“Alright!” said Lisa. “Get out of the way, Brooke.” Lisa lay back and spread her legs.

“Put your bag under your ass,” said Max. “It’s easier on my neck that way.”

“Okay,” said Lisa. She took the bottles out first, then positioned herself with her ass propped up off the bubble. Max took hold of her hips and dove right in. With no more reason to hold back, he began licking Lisa’s pussy with long-dormant enthusiasm.

Max slurped his tongue over Lisa’s dirty pussy, licking up the mix of sweat, piss, and pussy juices. Damn, he’d missed this. It felt like no time at all since Brooke had drained his balls and already he was hard again. Max pushed Lisa’s damp pubes aside with his fingers and got to work eating her out.

He sucked on her pussy lips, swallowing more fluids as he did, and then moved up to her clit. It was already hard, peeking out from its hood. Max wrapped his lips around it and licked. He steadily worked his tongue, keeping the rhythmic motion and gentle pressure on her clit. Lisa said nothing, but Max was in no hurry. He was having a good time, and as far as he could tell Lisa was too. He wasn’t going to stop and ask for feedback.

“Is it good?” asked Brooke.

“Uh...” muttered Lisa.

“Is he doing it right?”

“Yeah, he’s doing it right.” Lisa inhaled deeply, sliding a little across the bubble as she did. Max’s hands were still clamped firmly to her hips, so he continued licking without breaking his rhythm.

“Is it better than your fingers?”

“Yeah,” gasped Lisa.

“I want my turn. Hurry up and cum.”

“Brooke, stop distracting me.”

“I’m going to suck his dick again.”

“Don’t distract him either! Max, keep licking it.”

Max had no intention of stopping. He continued eating Lisa out, using his jaw and neck muscles too, so as not to tire his tongue too soon. The moisture on his face felt slippery, more vaginal fluids than urine. Lisa was breathing heavily.

“Can I photograph you?” asked Brooke.

“No!” said Lisa. “Max, don’t stop.”

Lisa moaned quietly while Max continued licking her pussy. As he recalled, smell was supposed to be the sense most tied to memory, and Lisa’s pussy smelled as strong as any Grass-type specialist’s. Memories came flooding back, flashes of sensation from when he was young and carefree. You didn’t forget how to eat pussy. It was like riding a bicycle.

He felt Lisa’s hands on his shoulders. She was moving her hips now, and Max held on tight to stay in position. He stepped up his pace, licking harder and faster. Lisa gasped loudly, and dug her fingertips into his shoulders. “Ah! Fuck!” she cried, and Max added some side-to-side movement to his licking. Lisa’s abs flexed and her thighs squeezed around his head, and another gush of pussy juices flowed down his chin. “Ah!”

Max let his tongue relax, licking slowly as Lisa came down from her orgasm. She released her grip, and Max sat up, pussy juices dripping onto his chest.

Lisa’s breathing gradually slowed. “Max, that was great.”

“Now do me!” interrupted Brooke.

“Give my tongue a chance to rest.” Max’s cock was hard and oozing pre-cum again. Every breath he took was filled with the smell of unwashed pussy. He closed his eyes and lay back against the bubble, enjoying the moment. He was trapped, true, but he could think of no better place for it. And Brooke’s pussy was even dirtier than Lisa’s. If only he had his old tongue endurance, he’d be down there already, but he had to admit that Brooke would likely be disappointed if he didn’t give his tongue a break first.

Still, he could at least have a taste. Max grabbed Brooke’s chubby thighs, his fingers sinking into her soft flesh, and pushed her legs apart. They slid easily over the strange force-field. “Just a short lick for now,” said Max. He lowered himself down and gave Brooke’s pussy three slow licks. He stayed there for a moment, breathing deeply. Were all Hex Maniacs like this? Max had never gone down on a Hex Maniac before, and it seemed that he’d been missing out. But his tongue was still tired, so he sat up again.

“Aw…” said Brooke. “That was good already.”

“As soon as my tongue is fully recovered, okay? We’ve got plenty of time. Say, Lisa, I’m hard again. You want to suck it?”

“Yes,” said Lisa. “But, would you mind not ejaculating in my mouth?”

“Cum in mine instead!” said Brooke.

“That sounds like a good solution,” said Max. “I’ll put my hand on your head like I did with Brooke so you can switch.”

“Wait, I’ve got a better idea,” said Brooke. “I want you to cum on my face! And I want a photo of it, and I want a photograph with your dick in my mouth too.” She grabbed her phone from her dress pocket off the floor. “Too dark for video,” said Brooke.

“It’s my turn to suck it!” said Lisa.

“Okay, but do a photo with his dick in my mouth first. You don’t mind, do you Max?”

Max’s penis was unremarkable, and presumably even a horny Hex Maniac wasn’t going to spread the pictures everywhere, so he saw no harm in it. “Not at all.”

“Wait,” said Brooke, handing her phone to Lisa. “You take the photo and I’ll hold your phone for the light.” They exchanged phones, and Brooke aimed Lisa’s phone flashlight at Max’s cock before lowering herself to her elbows again and taking it deep into her mouth. There was a click and a flash of light from Brooke’s own phone as Lisa took the photo with it.

Brooke lifted her mouth. “Let’s see!” Lisa showed her. “Awesome! You can see it going all the way in.” Max looked at it too. He could clearly see Brooke’s face, and there was no doubt what she was doing. “Max, I’m going to masturbate a lot to this. Thank you! Lisa, you want me to take one of you?”

“No thanks,” said Lisa. “And you’re in the way. It’s my turn now.”

Brooke shifted to the side to let Lisa take her place. Somewhat hesitantly, Lisa sucked Max’s cock between her lips, this time keeping it at a more comfortable depth. Brooke shone the phone flashlight beam into Lisa’s eyes, but she just closed them and began steadily sucking Max’s cock.

“Ah, Lisa, that’s good,” said Max, as her warm, wet mouth bobbed up and down on his cock.

“Max, Max, can I sit on your face like Lisa did?” asked Brooke.

“Sure. But you better be ready to move quickly, because Lisa’s doing a good job.” Truth be told, she wasn’t as skilled as Brooke, but with the smell of unwashed bodies filling the room, and her pussy juices still spread across his face, Lisa didn’t need any special talent.

And with Brooke on top of him, Lisa had an even easier job. Brooke’s thick thighs jiggled as she straddled Max’s face, squashing against him as she brought her hairy pussy to his mouth. She started to grind against his tongue, her vaginal fluids mingling with Lisa’s as they rubbed into Max’s beard. The intense smell of urine and stale sweat only added to the stimulation of Lisa’s continuing blowjob.

Max’s pre-cum flowed together with Lisa’s saliva as she swirled her tongue around his hard cock. Every breath he took was saturated with the scent of Brooke’s dirty pussy. He extended his tongue and found her clit, working it back and forth as he licked her. Brooke moved her hips too, her sweaty thighs rubbing warm and moist against his face. Her thick bush brushed against his nose.

Max moved his hand close to Lisa’s head. If it wasn’t for Brooke sucking his cock so recently he felt sure he’d have ejaculated already. He tried to hold on as long as possible, enjoying the feeling of Lisa’s warm lips running up and down his shaft. He slowed his pussy licking again, and in response Brooke grabbed his hair and started grinding on him harder. Max took a deep breath. The smell of Brooke’s pussy was so intense that he almost failed to give the warning. Just in time, he touched Lisa’s head.

“Brooke!” yelled Lisa.

As quick as an Electrode, Brooke moved to dismount him. No time to worry about photographs now. Max grabbed his cock, which was dripping with Lisa’s spit, and quickly straddled Brooke’s head. He touched his erection to her lips, pumped his hand back and forth, and shot a thick rope of cum onto her forehead. It dripped down between her eyes, and onto her nose. She opened her mouth, and Max moved his cock down to wipe the last of the cum off onto her lips.

Lisa dragged a finger through the cum and licked it clean. “I got a facial! All right! Max, I’m so horny, lick my pussy, please please please.”

With his tongue fully recovered, Max dove right back in. His fingers sank into Brooke’s broad hips, and another wave of intense pussy odor found his nostrils as he brought his head back to her sweaty crotch. He pushed through her pubes, and his tongue slurped noisily over her wet pussy lips. Brooke moaned as he found her swollen clit again.

Brooke was squirming and slipping wildly across the force-field. She clamped her chunky legs around Max’s head to help him keep his position. Max kept licking hard, a flood of moisture soaking his beard. “Photo!” gasped Brooke.

Max wasn’t sure who was being photographed, and at that exact moment he didn’t really care. He licked, and licked, and saw the flash of a camera, and then Brooke was pushing him away. He raised his head. The room was darker again, with only the bicycle light shining on the ceiling.

“How’s that?” asked Lisa. She showed Brooke the phone.

“Uh…” Brooke was breathing heavily.

“Don’t worry Max, you’re not in it.” Lisa showed him the photo too. Brooke’s cum-covered face was contorted, eyes closed and jaw clenched in ecstasy. “Brooke, you’re getting cum all down your front.”

“Don’t care.”

“You have to clean it up before you kiss him.”

“Don’t care.”

“So he can go down on us again!”

“Max really licked mine...” said Brooke, still sounding kind of spaced out.

Lisa pulled Max into a hug. “Max, I said I’d do this and I’m not going back on my word.” She kissed him full on the mouth. While Max made out with Lisa, he heard Brooke giggling.

“Heh, indirect pussy licking...”

Lisa abruptly pulled away. “Shut up Brooke!” She thrust her tongue back into Max’s mouth, stretching it out like she was trying to lick his tonsils.

“Max, can I wipe the cum on your shirt? I mean, it’s got piss all over it already.”

Lisa put her hands on the back of Max’s head and wrapped her legs around his torso. Her pubic hair brushed against his cock, which was already growing hard again.

“Lisa, stop hogging him like that. You have to share!”

Max gently pushed Lisa away from him. “That’s right.” He looked for the display on the machine on the bicycle. “We’ve got over five hours left, so we’re not in any hurry. Let’s all have a good time. And, yes, Brooke, I’m washing the shirt anyway once we’re out, so go ahead.”

“Wash your mouth out too,” added Lisa.

“I’ll drink some water. You’ve got some more, haven’t you Max? That means we can finish all we’ve got in the bottle. And then next time I have to pee I’ll let you watch.”

“I’ll let you watch too,” said Lisa. “And I want more oral.”

“Me too!” added Brooke, putting the water bottle back into Lisa’s bag.

Max moved to Lisa’s chest, kissing each nipple in turn. “Slow down a bit. I’ll die of exhaustion before the five hours are up if you keep on like that.”

“Okay,” said Lisa.

“I want to cuddle,” said Brooke.

Max pulled both of them toward him and held them close. It was going to be a long five hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo lifted her Ranger’s cap to wipe the sweat from her brow. The uniform was the only real drawback to the job. Whoever designed it had apparently never heard of seasons. The warm red shirt, with its high collar, was perfectly constructed to make you sweat in summer, and the tiny pair of black shorts were ideal for chilling your legs in winter. It would make more sense to have two designs. But Jo always strove to see the bright side of things. Long sleeves meant she didn’t need to bother shaving her armpits. That at least was convenient.

She’d left the gloves back at camp though. In this weather, gloves were going too far. And people weren’t so picky about appearances out here in the wilderness. It was more pride in her job that kept the shirt on than any real worry about what her boss would think. Chances were nobody would see anyway. For the last five days she’d met only Pokémon, and they certainly didn’t care. Jo worked independently.

She took another sip from her water bottle. Her bladder was feeling kind of full again, so after a quick glance at the surrounding woodland, she pulled the shorts down and squatted over the short grass. This was another advantage of being back in the countryside. No worries about trying to find a toilet. She relaxed and began to pee.

As her urine streamed down to soak the ground beneath her, Jo caught a whiff of her pussy odor. Yeah, probably a good thing it was just Pokémon out here. Her supplies included a bucket and washcloth, but with so much fascinating wildlife to observe, it was easy to postpone all but the most essential hygiene. Six days without washing meant it would be best to clean up a bit before heading back to town.

Her bladder emptied, and the sound of urine hitting the dry grass came to a halt. She held her position for a while to let herself drip, enjoying the cool breeze blowing against her hairy pussy. Then, judging herself dry enough, she pulled her clothes back up. Time to get back to work.

It was mid-afternoon, which meant it was time to check on the Ghost-type habitat. She’d positioned her camp with this task in mind, so it was only a short walk. Jo pushed through the undergrowth. A Fletchling flitted from tree to tree, and a Bidoof poked its head out from behind a fallen log, but nobody wanted to fight. All the Pokémon here knew she wasn’t a threat.

The trees thinned out as she approached the trail. Soon the old Poké Mart was in sight. She drank more water as she made her way up the hill. With a plentiful supply back at camp there was no need to ration it. She arrived at the front door, and to her surprise, found it ajar. Usually only Gengar used the door, and it wasn’t like the shadow-loving Pokémon to leave it open.

Jo entered the building and turned on her flashlight. The bicycle lying abandoned on the floor explained it. A human. Humans weren’t supposed to be there, fully trained Rangers excepted, but official policy said the door had to stay unlocked, so you got the occasional visitor now and then. Hex Maniacs mostly. They were unlikely to be bothering any Pokémon at this time of day, but it was best to check it out all the same.

She entered the employee’s area, and saw light coming from under the stock-room door. She opened it, and walked in on a scene that became more surprising the more she looked.

Why were humans hovering in mid air? Why were they naked? And was that her old friend Lisa? And Lisa’s weird friend Brooke?

“Hey, Jo!” yelled Lisa.

Jo was too confused to say anything. A moment later, she realized what the third human with his head between Lisa’s legs was doing. “Ah, I’m sorry,” said Jo. “I didn’t know you were here. I’ll come back later.” She could feel herself blushing. The stranger stopped licking Lisa’s pussy and looked up. He was a solidly built middle-aged man, with a beard, and, she couldn’t avoid noticing, an erection. Jo dragged her eyes away from it and turned to leave.

“No, wait!” said Lisa. “We’re stuck here.”

“Huh?”

“See that machine on the bicycle?” asked Lisa. Jo saw it. It had that hacked-together look of one of Lisa’s contraptions. “Don’t touch it yet!”

“What’s going on here?” asked Jo. The device was apparently the reason the three of them were floating in some kind of spherical force-field, but that didn’t explain it all.

“We caught Max by accident,” said Brooke. “It’s okay though, he’s really nice. We don’t want to be rescued.”

“I do apologize,” said Max. “Should have remembered this place wasn’t private. We’ll get dressed.”

“We _do_ want to get rescued,” said Lisa. “Brooke, we’re stuck here for another four hours unless Jo lets us out. I thought you were hungry.”

“Max,” said Brooke, “promise you won’t leave if we let you out.”

“What do you mean ‘let him out’?” Lisa asked. “This isn’t a kidnapping!”

“Max, please don’t leave! I’ll suck your dick a million times!”

“Impossible,” said Lisa. “He’ll die of old age before you’re done.”

“Brooke,” said Max, “I’m not promising anything, but I’m not in any hurry to leave either.” He pulled Brooke close and whispered something in her ear. She kissed him on the lips in response. Yeah, Brooke must have gotten some too. Jo was beginning to feel jealous.

“There’s a switch,” said Lisa, “just to the left of the display. Don’t touch it yet!” Jo found it and waited. 

“Okay,” said Max, pushing Brooke off of him, “everybody back to back at the center, same as before. Bend your knees.”

The three naked people took their position at the center of the sphere, hovering very close to the floor. “Ready?” asked Jo.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “Turn it off.”

Jo hit the switch, and they fell to the floor with a thud and a flash of light that left her momentarily dazzled.

“Thanks,” said Lisa. She took her lab coat from the backpack and put it on. It didn’t escape Jo’s notice that she wore no bra or panties. Brooke was clinging to Max again, making it impossible for either of them to get dressed.

“So, uh,” said Jo, “how about we head outside?”

“Okay,” said Lisa.

Max somehow managed to pry Brooke’s naked body from his own, and they began to get dressed too. Neither of them seemed particularly bothered by Jo’s presence, so she waited and watched, trying not to make it too obvious. Perhaps it was just the bicycle-lamp lighting, but Max was surprisingly attractive. Brooke didn’t put on any panties either, although she did put on her bra, and Max didn’t wear a shirt. He packed his things into his backpack, which was lying on the floor in the corner of the room.

“Don’t worry about the shirt,” said Max. “The sun should be low enough that I won’t need it.” That raised yet more questions, and Jo wasn’t sure she wanted to ask.

Jo led them out of the store room, and Brooke picked her bicycle off the floor. They walked out into the sunlight, which had now cooled to a pleasant warmth. Lisa and Brooke walked at either side of Max, pushing their bikes.

And now everything was back to normal. The incident felt like a dream. Jo could pretend she hadn’t seen her friend getting head, and write “nothing unusual sighted” in her log book. But... it was no use. Jo couldn’t forget the image. Rangers had excellent observation skills, and what she’d seen was most definitely unusual.

She kept walking, leading them toward the woods where she’d peed. She just had to pretend nothing had happened. “I’m going back to my camp,” said Jo. “You’re welcome to join me.”

“Is it far?” asked Brooke. “We cycled all the way from town.”

It was only about ten minutes walk. “Not far at all,” said Jo.

“Hang on a moment,” said Lisa. She retrieved a plastic bottle from her backpack, about half full with a pale yellow liquid that looked suspiciously like urine. “No point me carrying this.” She unfastened the lid and poured the liquid out onto a thorn bush that was growing by the side of the trail. The liquid soaked the leaves and dripped down to darken the bare earth beneath them, some of it running out onto the trail itself. It definitely was urine. Lisa put the lid back on and put it away. “I’ll rinse it when I get home.”

Best not to ask too many questions. Keep it vague. “So,” Jo said, “it’s been a while. How are you doing?”

“We’re doing great,” said Lisa. “I’m making real scientific progress. I’m trying to make a new Poké Ball, and it almost worked. Thanks again for helping us out. And how about you? I thought you were in Lumiose.”

“I was, yeah, but the city doesn’t suit me. I mean, it’s nice to visit and all, but living there? Too crowded, too noisy, too expensive. I’m a country girl at heart. When my dad told me they were looking for a new Ranger back home I quit the waitressing job and came back here. So I guess I’m living with my parents again, but I’m doing field work most of the time, so not really. Saves on rent at least. It’s a great job. Pay’s not so good, but you can’t beat the freedom.”

“And what happened to that boyfriend?” asked Lisa.

“Him?” Jo spat on the ground. “Dumped that asshole months ago. I was a real moron falling for him.”

“We’ve got an almost-boyfriend!” interrupted Brooke. The whole thing was suspicious. It was implausible enough for Lisa to get a man, but Brooke too? Just who was this Max guy? He was quiet, but he didn’t mind Brooke constantly pawing at him.

Jo couldn’t shake the image of Max with his head between Lisa’s legs. And the way Brooke was acting, he had to have done it with her too. It was so unfair. She tried to keep her eyes off Max’s bare chest. There was no point getting herself all worked up over an impossible dream. She’d just masturbate when they were gone. That was the sensible solution.

Curiosity killed the Meowth, as the saying went. She knew she should keep quiet, but there was so much unsaid, so much she wanted to know. Neither of the girls were the type to tell her unprompted, and Max was as silent as ever. Just a few questions would do no harm. “So, Max,” said Jo, “what’s up with the bare chest?”

“I peed on his shirt,” interrupted Brooke.

The metaphorical Meowth was dead. Jo stood in stunned silence, and Brooke’s bike nearly crashed into her.

“It’s okay!” said Brooke. “It was on accident.”

Jo just had to smile. Of course, an accident. That made it totally normal. “Do I even want to know how it happened?”

“It actually was kind of my fault,” said Brooke, “but Max didn’t mind, so it’s totally fine, right Max?”

“Yeah,” said Max. “I’ll have my Squirtle use Water Gun on it later.”

“We accidentally captured ourselves because we didn’t know Max’s Mimikyu wasn’t wild, and I had to use the bottle, but the neck was too narrow, and we didn’t have a chair, so I sat on Max’s back and I spilled a bit.”

“I told her to pee before we got there,” said Lisa.

“So why didn’t you?” asked Jo.

“That’s embarrassing!” said Brooke. “What if somebody saw?”

“Not likely out here,” said Jo.

“Do you pee outdoors?” asked Brooke.

A dumb question if ever there was one. “I’m a Ranger. What do you think?”

“Yes?”

“Obviously yes.” How had the conversation derailed this far? It was a lesson in the virtues of keeping your mouth shut. The Hex Maniac reputation was well deserved.

“Did anybody ever see you?”

Jo said nothing.

“She’s not denying it,” said Lisa. “That means it must be yes. Yeah, look at that face, it’s definitely yes. Jo, tell me who saw.”

And apparently Scientists were just as perverted. “Okay, fine, it’s not like it’s secret or anything.” Lisa would bug her about it forever if she didn’t tell so it was best to get it out in the open. “It’s kind of a funny story actually.”

“So what happened?” asked Lisa.

“Okay, it was in Lumiose. I was out drinking with a friend, and she lived near to my place so we were walking home together, and then we ran into another girl we knew. There was always a line for the bathroom at that bar, and we thought we’d be home soon anyway, so I kind of needed to pee, but we hadn’t seen the other girl for a while so we stopped to chat. And we’re talking for a long time, and then the first girl, uh, I’ll call her ‘S,’ says she really needs the bathroom.

“The other girl, ‘G,’ says there’s a public bathroom a few blocks away, so we follow her. But she must have taken a wrong turn, because it’s all offices. Mostly empty ’cause it’s late, but there are a few lights still on. And ‘S’ says she’s gotta find a bathroom right away or she’s going to wet herself, and by that time I really need to go too. So I think ‘there’s nobody around,’ and I’m looking for a likely place, and I see this passage going round back of one of the buildings. It’s not really an alley—it’s pretty wide and there’s just chain-link fence on the other side, but it’s dark, and there’s this big recycling bin up against the fence so we’ve got some cover.”

“Go on,” said Lisa.

“Okay, we all head down there, and we go behind the bin, and we all squat facing the building in case somebody’s on the other side of the fence. But it’s real dark, see, and we didn’t notice the door in front of us. Right while all three of us are peeing, the door opens, and this guy in suit and tie steps out. He’s as shocked as we are. Like, it takes him a few seconds to process it. He’s only a few feet away, getting a front-row view, and he just opens and closes his mouth like a Magikarp. He’s got a cigarette in one hand, and a lighter in the other. He fumbles with the door catch, and get this, he drops the lighter. It bounces on the step, and lands right in my pee. He goes right back inside, but we’re still too surprised to do anything, so we just keep peeing. The lighter got totally soaked. I mean, we all really had to go, and we were all next to each other, so it all flowed together. We made this huge puddle, with this little cigarette lighter right in the middle of it.”

“It’s his own fault for trying to smoke near the doorway,” said Lisa. “You’re not supposed to smoke there. And smoking is an unhealthy habit anyway.”

“Well, yeah,” said Jo. “You’re not supposed to pee there either. We laughed about it afterward though. Imagine what it must have been like for him, opening the door and finding the three of us almost peeing on his feet.”

“You think he came back and picked up the lighter?” asked Lisa. “If he’s an addict maybe he had to.”

“I dunno,” said Jo. “Maybe he just bought a new one. It’s not like we stuck around.”

“So you didn’t wipe?” asked Brooke.

“You know they have security guards at places like that, right? We weren’t going to wait and get busted. Of course we didn’t wipe.”

“Do you usually wipe when you pee outdoors?”

What kind of question was that? Like, what the heck, were all Hex Maniacs so pervy? “No,” said Jo, with a note of irritation in her voice, “I don’t usually wipe when I pee outdoors. What’s with this fascination with pee anyway?” All three of them had suspicious looks on their faces, and Brooke was nudging Max with her elbow. Her bicycle swerved dangerously across the path.

“Max likes to go down on girls who taste of pee!” exclaimed Brooke.

“Brooke! Don’t just blurt that out,” said Lisa.

“I’m not denying it,” Max said.

The metaphorical Meowth was not merely dead; it was cremated and its ashes dumped at the bottom of Terminus Cave. She’d heard Brooke’s explanation without mistake, and it was the very definition of Too Much Information. But at the same time, there was a persistent thought, an idea born of horniness and frustration, that told her the impossible dream might not be so impossible after all.

Hex Maniacs were notorious for their bad hygiene. Brooke’s long dark hair was exceptionally greasy looking. Was it poor choice of conditioner, or just lack of washing? Jo doubted Brooke had even heard of conditioner. If she didn’t wash her hair, what else didn’t she wash? Jo had seen Max licking Lisa’s pussy with her own eyes. She couldn’t believe Brooke would be so friendly with him if she hadn’t gotten some too.

And that meant Max had licked dirty Hex Maniac pussy. It would certainly be hairy too. And, of course, tasting of pee. Which meant it was entirely possible that Max would have no objection to going down on her that very moment. The thought made Jo’s heart beat faster. But... she couldn’t just ask. What if she was wrong?

She could at least talk to him though. “So, Max, what do you do?”

“I hike. I train Pokémon too, but mostly I hike.”

“My job involves a lot of hiking.”

“Oh, for me it’s not a job. It’s a way of life. Always keep moving, see new places, meet new people. I don’t hike just anywhere though. I share your opinion of the city.”

“You don’t have a home?”

A look flashed across his face that Jo couldn’t interpret. “Nowhere, or perhaps everywhere. I don’t mean to be cryptic, but the hike changes you.”

“So, you’re like, a philosopher?”

“A wandering sage!” interrupted Brooke. “That’s awesome. Have you got powers?”

Max smiled slowly. “I’m a Hiker.”

Jo couldn’t think of any cool reply. To her great relief, she spotted the hidden path through the undergrowth that led to her camp. “Ah, this way. You’ll have to go single file.” She led them away from the main trail. “Watch your step. This used to be a stream before the land slide cut it off. We’ll go down here.” The choice of words hadn’t been conscious. Thoughts of oral sex were corrupting her mind. Yes, Max, go down here, please.

There was her tent. It was the new one, made of ultra-light carbon fiber and camouflage-print nylon, and only big enough for one person. That made inviting guests back kind of awkward, but fortunately there was a grassy space where the old stream bed followed a broad meander. It was like a little hidden meadow, with marshy ground and rushes towering above it on all sides.

“Nice place, right?” said Jo.

“Yeah,” said Max.

“I found it myself. You’d never know someplace like this was so close to the Route if you weren’t paying attention.”

“It’s not close,” complained Brooke. “I want to sit down.” She set her bike down in the middle of the grass and sat beside it.

Max sat down next to Brooke, who immediately put her arm around him. Lisa sat down too, and started rubbing Max’s thigh. Jo stared at him, unsuccessfully willing herself to say something.

“It’s been an interesting day,” said Max. “I took a nap to get out of the midday sun, and the next thing I know I’m helping test an experimental Poké Ball. Turned out all good though, and I have the three of you to thank for that.” He paused for a moment, looking up at Jo. “You saw what we were doing back there. Jo, I’m not a Psychic, but when a girl invites me back to her place, that sends a certain message. If you’re at all interested then I certainly don’t mean to exclude you.”

“Eeeeh!” Jo blushed. “Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Is what Brooke said true?”

“Yes.”

“Did you go down on Brooke too?”

“Of course.”

“Three times!” added Brooke. “It’s awesome! I love oral sex!”

“You know, mine does smell of pee,” said Jo. “I mean, like I said, I don’t usually wipe...” Her heart was pounding in her chest. “I’ve been out here six days now, and I haven’t washed it. I can go wash right now if you want.”

Max smiled at her. “I’d rather you didn’t.”

The mix of embarrassment and excitement was almost unbearable. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Okay. What do I have to do in return?”

“Jo,” said Max, “do you enjoy giving blowjobs?”

“I don’t mind it.” Or rather, she could tolerate it if it meant getting her pussy licked. “I’ll give you a blowjob.”

“Sorry Jo, only somebody who _really_ likes sucking dick gets to steal one of Brooke’s turns. Looks like you’ll have to put up with it being one-sided. You okay with that?”

Working as a Ranger, you came across all kinds of strange things. The job was full of surprises, but they all paled in comparison to this one. Jo looked down at Max, at his beard, at his chest hair, at her two friends leaning happily against his powerful body. All she had to do was say… Jo clenched her fists, and took a deep breath. “Yes!”

“Excellent,” said Max. “I can get started any time you like. If you want to cuddle or make out first, that’s cool too.”

No. Any delay and she might lose her nerve. “We can do it in my tent,” said Jo. She pulled off her boots, unzipped the door, then crawled inside, waiting in anticipation. Her asshole ex had always refused, but now it was really going to happen. She was really going to get oral. Her heart was beating fast. Max was coming into the tent.

* * * * *

The light-weight fabric didn’t block much sunlight, so Max could easily see Jo lying on her back. He pulled himself in, leaving his legs sticking out of the tent, but the grass was soft and warm, so it was comfortable enough.

“You okay in there, Jo?”

“Yeah.”

“If you roll up the sleeping bag and put it under your ass it will be less strain on my neck.”

“Oh, okay. Like this?”

“That’s good.” Max propped himself up on his elbows above her. “Shall we get started?”

“Yeah.”

Max reached for her shorts. The black fabric was some thin and stretchy material that showed the seams of her panties. It let some of the smell of her pussy through too. Max gently pulled the shorts down Jo’s pale slender legs and over her black thigh-high socks. Her panties were plain white cotton, with a yellow stain visible at the front. That and the reek of stale urine made it very clear that she’d been telling the truth about not wiping.

Max pulled the panties down. Jo’s blond pubic hair wasn’t as thick as Brooke’s pubic hair, but it was obvious that she didn’t trim it either. He ran his fingers through it, feeling the soft texture.

“I’ll start slow,” said Max. “Feel free to tell me how you like it. Any time you’re ready.”

Jo spread her legs, and the odor hit him like a charging Tauros. If anything the smell of piss was stronger than it had been with Brooke. Max extended his tongue to Jo’s piss-scented pussy, licking her pussy lips and slurping up salty-tasting mucus. He gently sucked her inner labia, feeling the texture on his lips. Her soft bush tickled his nose.

Max continued licking Jo’s pussy, the scent flooding into his lungs and scrambling his thoughts. Tongue up, tongue down, soft and relaxed, brushing past her clit yet not licking it directly. He felt her hands on his, and her fingers intertwining. Damn, she smelled good. Crazy how he could still get hard so quickly. Didn’t Rangers usually specialize in Grass-types? Of course it was Grass type.

Jo wasn’t saying anything, which was fine with him. To be honest, the other two could be exhausting with their demands. Max kept steadily eating her out, enjoying her scent and her salty-sour taste. She was starting to get wet now, so there was definitely no reason to change anything. Just some nice relaxed cunnilingus on a sunny afternoon. It was a wonderful day.

Brooke and Lisa were bickering outside, but he didn’t pay attention. He was focused only on Jo, whose breathing was now deep and relaxed. The tent had ventilation flaps, but it was small and confined, and Jo’s pussy odor filled the air, seemingly stronger with every passing minute. Max’s cock twitched against his underpants. Brooke was going to get a very big load of cum in her mouth after this one,

“Max,” Jo called down to him, her voice soft, “that’s really nice.”

Max kept licking.

“You can go a bit harder if you like.”

He found her clit with the tip of his tongue, and gently but firmly licked it.

“Ah! Yeah, like that.” She squeezed his hands. “Oh, yeah, Max, keep doing that. Max, don’t stop.” Her breathing was growing faster, more erratic. Max worked his tongue, moving it across her clit, feeling the slick moisture of her juices on his lips. He inhaled deeply, sucking in a great lungfuls of her scent. The intensely erotic smell brought new energy to his tongue, and he ate her out with all his skill and dedication.

The sounds Jo made weren’t a loud as Brooke’s, but they told Max all he needed to know. She was moving her hips too, gripping his hands tight, flexing her thighs. He didn’t break his rhythm.

“Ah, ah, little more—” Jo gasped. A little harder, a little faster, and then— “Ah!” Jo pushed him away.

Max paused inside the tent for a moment, enjoying the smell of Jo’s pussy, then shuffled back out. Brooke and Lisa were watching him.

“Jo!” called Lisa. “How was that?”

Jo said nothing for a while, then emerged from the tent, her shorts back on, and a broad grin spread across her face. “It’s even better than I imagined it.” She put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

Brooke was unbuttoning his pants again, and shoving her hand inside. She found his erection. “Max, you’re hard again!”

“Well, of course. I just went down on another very nice young lady. Somebody so delicious can’t help having that effect on me.”

“That means you’ve gotta cum in my mouth again.”

“I can’t deny that,” said Max, as he pulled his pants down. Brooke wasted no time in wrapping her lips around his erection.

“Is she always like this?” asked Jo.

“Only since we met Max,” said Lisa.

“But she’s a quick learner,” Max added. Yeah, Brooke was getting very good at sucking dick. Of course, the lingering smell of dirty Ranger pussy on his face was making things easy for her. And soon the smell of dirty Scientist pussy too. Lisa was taking her lab coat off, then pushing him onto his back, then her bush was rubbing against his face. It was all Max could do to get his hand on the back on Brooke’s head in time to warn her before she was swallowing another mouthful of cum.

Max closed his eyes, enjoying the sunlight on his skin. Yeah, today was a very good day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa looked at her friends. Brooke took a swig from the water bottle and rinsed the cum from her mouth again. Jo and Max were sitting silently on the grass, both looking happy. Lisa, however, was worried. Even the thrill of Max smelling her pussy while Brooke was doing her thing couldn’t take her mind off it, because there was a serious problem.

They were twenty or so miles from home. It was getting late, and she had only about 30 minutes of bicycle light battery remaining, even if she switched it to low-brightness mode. Brooke had no lighting at all. And Lisa’s own legs were slightly sore from the unaccustomed exercise, which meant Brooke would be feeling it even worse. They weren’t going to cycle home quickly. The unpleasant but unavoidable conclusion was that they needed to head back right away.

Lisa didn’t want to say it. Brooke was kissing Max again, and he had his hand up her dress. She knew she’d feel horrible interrupting them. She didn’t want to end things herself. The experimental Poké Ball test had unexpectedly turned into the best day of her life, but she was the responsible one, so it was her solemn duty to end it.

“Uh, guys, there’s something important I have to say.”

The two of them stopped kissing.

“I don’t have much bicycle light battery left. We’ve got a long ride home, and it’s dangerous to cycle after dark without lights.”

“Oh, no...” Brooke groaned. “I deliberately wasn’t thinking about that. Twenty miles. That’s so far. I don’t want to ride back.”

“You’re going to sleep out on the grass? Or on the floor in the Poké Mart? It’s already getting colder.”

“Girls,” interrupted Jo, “there’s no problem. I’ll let you ride my Onix back.”

“You’ve got an Onix?” asked Brooke.

“What about the bikes?” asked Lisa.

“No problem. He can carry the three of us and the bikes easily. Max, you don’t mind waiting here, do you? It shouldn’t take long.”

“You can ride an Onix?” asked Brooke.

“He’s a Ranger Service Onix actually,” said Jo. “I didn’t train him myself. They trained him to skim across the top of the Routes to keep the ground clear and smooth. And you can ride him, and he carries luggage too, so he’s really useful.”

“Cool,” said Brooke. “I want to see!”

“Well, sure. I’ve got his Poké Ball in my tent.” A short while later, Jo was holding the Poké Ball. “You’d better clear some space.” They all moved back, and she threw the ball. “Mohs, go!”

The huge Rock Snake Pokémon appeared in a flash of light. Despite its enormous bulk, it was resting peacefully on the grass without sinking in, and on the first three boulders behind its head were strapped saddles and luggage bags.

“Cooool!” said Brooke. “But not as cool as a Mimikyu. Where’s Buddy?” Max took Buddy’s Poké Ball from his belt, and the little Ghost Fairy joined them, looking very small next to the Onix. Buddy wasted no time in jumping into Brooke’s arms. “Mimi-cute!” squealed Brooke. Buddy climbed up onto her shoulder.

“Can you tie the bikes to him?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah, that’s no problem. Max, give me a hand, would you?”

“Sure.”

“Wait, we’re going already?” asked Brooke.

The conflicted feelings were building up inside her. Lisa wanted to stay, and at the same time she wanted to be home again. Riding an Onix was almost as crazy an adventure as catching a Hiker, and her natural pessimism conjured up countless images of disaster. She knew how fast Onix could travel, and how dangerous they could be. People had been killed by wild Onix before. “I think we ought to ride slowly,” said Lisa. “Neither of us have ever ridden an Onix, and those saddles don’t look so stable.”

“But will we see Max again? Max, will we?”

Max looked up at the sky, staring in silence for a moment. “Like I said, I’m a Hiker. I’m always moving on.”

“I’ll lure him back! I’ll use Hex power, and he’ll have to see us again!” Brooke grabbed him tight.

Max put a hand on her head, and gently stroked her hair. “Maybe you will, Brooke. Maybe you will.”

Then Brooke jumped away, and said in a more cheerful voice, “I’ve got the photos! Max, I’ll masturbate to you every day!”

“I’m flattered, Brooke.”

“You’re really nice, Max. I like you a whole lot.”

“Me too,” admitted Lisa.

“I’ve had a great time with you,” said Max. “I’ll help you get packed up.”

Following Jo’s instructions, Max helped load everything onto the Onix. Despite his fearsome appearance, he stood placidly as they worked, and before long the job was done. Lisa’s throat felt tight. It was like a dream, and now she was waking up.

And when you awoke, you forgot the dream. No. Unacceptable. She had technology. “Jo,” said Lisa, “would you take a photo of the three of us together?” It would be something to remember him by.

“Sure,” said Jo. She took Lisa’s phone, and then Brooke’s phone too. Lisa put her arm around Max, and Brooke did the same at his other side, and they both leaned their heads in against his. One click from Lisa’s phone. One more from Brooke’s. “Cute pics,” said Jo. She passed the phones back.

Lisa closed the camera app without looking at it. She kissed Max on the lips, then quickly, without giving herself a chance to over-think it, climbed into the rearmost saddle of the Onix. “Goodbye Max! Thanks for everything!”

Brooke kissed him too, and said her own quiet goodbyes. Then Jo took the lead saddle, and picked up the Onix’s reins.

“Goodbye Lisa! Goodbye Brooke!” called Max. “And Buddy, come down from there!”

The little Mimikyu was still sitting on Brooke’s shoulder. He shook his head vigorously.

“Buddy, if you get in trouble again I won’t be able to save you,” said Max.

“He won’t get into any trouble!” yelled Brooke.

“I suppose it’s safe enough. Jo, you’ll bring him back safely?”

“Yeah, I’ll bring him back, no problem. And Max, wait for me, okay? I’m going to buy condoms!” Jo held the fingers of one hand in a ring shape, and inserted the index finger of the other. She smiled mischievously.

“I’ll wait for you,” said Max. “Goodbye girls!”

“Goodbye Max,” yelled all three of them. The Onix slithered away into the woods.

* * * * *

“I met some nice strangers today,” said Max to Chang’e, as he brushed the fluffy Clefable’s fur. Slinky was lazing on the grass at his feet. “One of them is coming back. You want to meet her?”

The Clefable and the Sylveon both shook their heads.

“Suit yourselves.” Max didn’t bother asking Styx the Squirtle, who was running about in the reeds. The little pest would be sure to make a nuisance of himself. But he’d done a good job washing Max’s shirt, so he could have his fun now, and go back in his Poké Ball before Jo got back. “She’s sure taking her time though.” Jo had been gone nearly two hours. Whatever could be the hold-up? “I think I’d better wait at the Poké Mart. You want to walk?”

Chang’e and Slinky didn’t want to, so Max recalled them to their Poké Balls. He yelled for Styx, and put the Squirtle back in his ball too. He hefted his bag onto his bare shoulders. It didn’t feel right walking without that weight. He climbed up into the forest.

You could see where the Onix had passed. There were broken branches here and there, and a few patches of flattened vegetation. But the Onix must have been well trained, because the damage was far less than you’d see from a wild one. That made the delay all the more puzzling.

Max sat down outside the Poké Mart. The sun was low in the sky, and the air was turning cooler. He put on his spare shirt, because the first one was still damp. He gazed into the distance, looking down the Route for any signs of Jo and her Onix. What if she never showed? Her tent was still standing back at her camp. If she actually went missing then he’d have to go into town to report it. He decided to wait a while longer.

And then, just as he was thinking of starting the long hike to town, he felt a low rumble in the ground beneath him. There was a cloud of dust in the distance, and riding out of it was Jo and her Onix. He shaded his eyes against the glare of the setting sun. Not just Jo, but Brooke and Lisa too.

“Hi! Max!” yelled Brooke, waving madly.

Lisa grabbed Brooke’s shoulders to stop her falling out of the saddle. The Onix was coming in fast. “Hi!” yelled Max. They stopped about 50 feet from the Poké Mart. Max walked on over to help them dismount.

“We’ve got a tent!” said Brooke. Max took the large and heavy bundle, then put it on the ground so he could retrieve his Mimikyu. “Buddy wasn’t any trouble, but he wants to go in his Poké Ball now.” Max sent him back inside and clipped the Ball to his belt.

“It’s my old tent,” said Jo. “It’s big enough for two.”

“And we got condoms! A whole box of them,” said Brooke. “You’re gonna take my virginity!”

Max smiled. It had been worth the wait. But although Brooke looked happy, Jo and Lisa seemed uncomfortable. Jo called the Onix back into its Poké Ball. She was moving awkwardly, shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

“Come on,” said Lisa, “hurry! I can’t wait much longer.”

“Okay,” said Brooke. “We’ve got a special surprise for you.” Max already had a good idea what it was, but he kept quiet. “You’ve gotta go into the stock room, okay, and we’ll knock on the door when we’re ready, and then you count to five, then come on out.”

“Okay,” said Max.

“And quickly!” added Brooke.

“Yeah,” said Max.

“Take this.” Brooke pressed a phone into his hand. “It’s already unlocked, so just touch the screen here to turn the light on.”

Lisa leaned forward, pressing a hand to her crotch. She hurried after Jo around the building. Brooke followed.

Max entered the Poké Mart. Touch screen, huh? It didn’t need any pressure at all. An interesting gadget, but not interesting enough to keep him from what he knew was coming next. Max hurried to the place where Brooke and Lisa had first caught him.

Almost as soon as he arrived, he heard a sharp knock at the door. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. And… open!

He had an even better view than that anonymous office worker. Squatting no more than a yard from him were the three girls, legs spread wide and hairy pussies clear on display in the golden sunlight. In the middle, Jo had her shorts and panties half-way off, hanging around one thigh, and to each side of her Brooke and Lisa had their dresses pulled up high.

Lisa was first to unleash her bladder, sending a fire-hose blast of piss from her pussy to the concrete. Jo began pissing too, adding her own powerful jet of urine to the rapidly growing puddle before them. Their pee hissed and splashed noisily in the quiet evening air, exiting their pussies with incredible force. They’d clearly been holding it for some time.

Brooke was the last to start. Her stream started slow, wetting her pubic hair and dripping down her thigh for a moment before spraying cleanly from her pussy lips. It flowed faster and faster, splashing hard onto the dry ground, flowing together with the other girls’ pee.

The three of them churned up foamy bubbles, and sent ripples across the surface of the puddle where their forceful streams hit the ground. Urine splashed and sprayed, with droplets flying through the air and landing on the dry ground several feet away. The urine pooled up against the door frame, almost flowing into the building itself.

The girls showed no signs of stopping. Max turned his gaze from one to the next, watching the flood of urine pour down from their spread pussies. Brooke moved her hips from side to side, splashing piss across a wide area like an irrigation sprinkler. She leaned back a little, and for a second actually sent her stream through the door. Pee flowed over the floor indoors, wetting the soles of Max’s boots.

Jo’s boots were getting wet too. The employee’s parking lot at the back of the Poké Mart sloped slightly downward, and a narrow stream of piss drained away from the building. Urine flowed between Jo’s legs and down the dry concrete toward the curb at the far end. The rivulet of urine grew longer as the girls let flow more and more, gleaming in the evening sunlight.

Brooke held a hand up and made a ‘V’ sign, smiling up at him as piss streamed noisily from her hairy pussy. All traces of shyness were gone. Lisa was first to finish. Her stream trickled to a halt, dripping from her pussy lips into the now enormous puddle. She stayed where she was, squatting with her legs spread. Jo was slowing down too, but Brooke was still in full flow.

The river of pee had made it all the way across the parking lot by now, hitting the curb maybe fifty feet from the pissing girls. It pooled against it, flowing sideways until it found a drain and soaked into the dry earth. Jo’s stream slowed and stopped, and Max turned to watch the last of Brooke’s bladder empty out onto the concrete.

Brooke squatted there dripping for a moment, then stood up, letting her dress fall back down. Lisa and Jo stood up too, Jo with her shorts still around her thigh and her pussy still exposed.

Brooke turned round to inspect the puddle. “Wow, we really pissed a lot.”

“Because you nearly made me wet myself,” said Lisa.

“Did you like it, Max?”

Max stepped outside, treading carefully into the puddle to avoid splashing. With most of the urine draining away down the parking lot, it looked big, but it was no longer very deep. He pulled Brooke into a hug, pressing his crotch against hers so she could feel his erection. “You know I did.” He kissed her.

“I’m happy,” said Brooke.

Max kissed Lisa too, then Jo. “I’m happy you all came back.”

“Jo,” asked Brooke, “did you pee this much back in Lumiose?”

“It was dark,” said Jo, “so I didn’t really see. I don’t think so.”

Lisa was examining the puddle too. “There’s pee indoors! We peed through the door!”

“Oh,” said Brooke, “that was my fault, but it was on accident. It’s only a little bit.”

“I’m sure the Ghost-type Pokémon won’t care,” said Jo. She closed the door, and they left the pee-flooded parking lot behind and returned to the front of the building. Max picked up Jo’s old tent. Jo wiped her boots on the grass, then put her shorts and panties back on.

“I’m gonna get laid!” said Brooke, dancing around happily. She pulled her dress up to flash her pussy. “This belongs to Max!”

“Shall we head back to camp?” asked Jo.

“Yes! Right away!” Brooke pulled her dress up again as she headed for the trail, her plump ass jiggling as she walked. Max put down Jo’s old tent, and rushed forward to catch her from behind. He groped her pussy with one hand while squeezing a breast with the other. “Ah, Max! What if someone sees?!” Brooke broke free and ran into the trees.

“Brooke,” said Lisa sternly, “you are the ultimate mega-coomer.”

“No, you! And Jo was the one who bought the condoms. Ah, I wanna fuck!”

“Oh, Brooke...” said Max, holding his hands out and wiggling his fingers, “I’m coming for you...”

“Waaah!” Brooke ran ahead toward the camp.

“Total mega-coomer,” said Lisa.

Max picked the tent up again and followed Brooke into the clearing. He found her sitting cross-legged on the grass, with her dress pulled up to expose her pussy. “Just a moment,” said Max. He set everything down near Jo’s tent, then retrieved his bedroll from his bag. He spread it out on the ground.

Brooke was already up and taking her dress off. She removed her bra too, dropping it to the grass next to the dress. “We’re going to do it here?” she asked

“Sure, if you want to.”

“Yes!” Brooke lay down on the mat. She lifted her arms above her head to show off her hairy armpits. Max undressed in a hurry. He lowered himself on top of her, his cock pressing against her soft belly, and kissed. He slipped a hand down to Brooke’s pussy, finding her wet, and not only with pee. Jo needed to hurry up with those condoms.

Max moved down Brooke’s body, kissing each nipple, then her sternum, her navel, her pubic hair, and finally her pussy. The smell was if anything stronger than before. He began to lick, running his tongue over her swollen clit, and dipping it down to taste the urine mixed with her vaginal fluids. He stopped. He could hear Jo and Lisa.

“Here, Max,” said Jo. She threw him a condom. Max caught it and put it on.

Lisa was crowding round too, a serious look on her face. “Brooke, you should spray this Potion on your pussy right before he puts it in. Jo says that guarantees it won’t hurt.”

Brooke spread her legs wide and aimed the spray can at herself. She held down the trigger to empty the entire Potion onto her pussy. “Hurry Max! Jam it in!”

Max knew that old trick from long ago, so he had no worries about hurting her. He aligned the tip of his cock with her opening, and thrust forward. Brooke was tight, but so wet that he slipped in without difficulty. He paused, about half his length inside her. “You okay, Brooke?”

“Yeah!” cried Brooke, voice full of excitement. “Fuck me, Max!”

He sunk his full length inside her. The body odor wafting up from Brooke’s unwashed armpits only added to his arousal. He pulled back, and forward again, pumping his cock deep into her tight, wet vagina.

“Ah! I’m having sex!” said Brooke. “I’m _doing it_! This is awesome!” Max kept fucking her, trying to ignore the audience. Brooke, however, showed no modesty. “You can watch if you like.”

“We’re already watching,” laughed Jo.

“We ought to put the tent up,” said Lisa, sounding a little embarrassed.

Brooke’s sweaty breasts rubbed against Max’s chest with every stroke. He could feel her fat thighs jiggling beneath him as he pounded her pussy. The stimulation was intense. Max wondered if licking her before starting had been a mistake. Not only was the touch of Brooke’s tight pussy driving him inexorably toward orgasm, but his nostrils were once again full of the smell of it. He wanted to give her a good first time, but Brooke always seemed to make him cum sooner than expected.

“Ah, Max! Fuck me hard! I wanna make you cum!”

On the other hand, they had a whole box of condoms, and the whole night ahead of them.

“Ram my pussy! Don’t hold back!”

It didn’t seem if Brooke particularly cared how long he lasted. He propped himself up over her, his face inches from hers. “You keep talking like that and I’ll shoot my load before I’ve even gotten started.”

“I’m your horny slut! Fuck me harder!”

Well, if you insist. Max increased his speed, pumping his cock into her hard and deep. Wow, she felt good. Her tight pussy squeezed around him, massaging his cock with every stroke. They were both breathing hard now, their bodies both damp with sweat. Max raised his upper body a little to change his angle.

Brooke was looking up at him, an adoring smile on her face. She stuck out her tongue as far as it would go, rolled her eyes back, and moaned loudly. She looked utterly ridiculous. Max buried his face in her armpit hair so she couldn’t see him trying not to laugh.

“Ah, ah, oh yeah, Max, you’re so good.” She was really making a lot of noise.

Brooke’s pussy was wetter than ever. Max slid back and forth with easy motion, and realized that her over-the-top performance had unintentionally helped him. She might even be the first one to cum. He moved his nose out of her armpit and kissed her, holding her head steady with both hands to avoid any mishaps with their teeth. It was an important consideration at the speed he was fucking her. Brooke’s body felt hot, and her pussy was so wet that he was in danger of slipping out.

He lifted his head again, and another loud moan escaped Brooke’s lips. She wrapped her arms around him, clinging like a Tentacruel. Her pussy clenched hard around his cock as he slammed into her, and her face contorted into a grimace, gritted teeth and eyes closed. Max pumped his hips with all his strength, and tensed his abs to hold back his imminent orgasm. Brooke squeezed him again, and he thrust forward one last time, the stimulation of her tight pussy so intense it was almost painful. He stopped with his full length inside her and filled the condom with cum.

Max pulled out and removed the condom. Brooke was lying on her back, face flushed, chest heaving. Max lay down next to her, feeling her warm body against his. Her breathing gradually slowed.

“Thank you, Max,” said Brooke.

He just kissed her. They lay holding each other until the sweat on Max’s skin started to make him feel cold.

The other tent was up. Lisa and Jo finished hammering in the tent pegs and came on over. Lisa asked, “Brooke, what was it like?”

“It’s good,” said Brooke.

“That’s not very descriptive. Is it better than getting oral?”

Brooke hesitated. “Uh, they’re both good.”

“Feel free to try it for yourself,” said Max.

Lisa looked troubled. “Max, would you mind terribly if you just went down on me again?”

“Are you nuts?” interrupted Brooke. “You might never get another chance. Do you want to die a virgin?”

“I don’t, but…” 

“Lisa, come here,” said Max. He held out his arms for her, and she accepted his hug. Max could feel her gradually relaxing as he held her. “I wouldn’t mind in the slightest. Don’t let anybody pressure you into doing something you’re not comfortable with. I love going down on you, and you’re under no obligation to do anything in return. Of course you can have more oral.”

“Thank you!” Lisa kissed him.

“And that applies to everybody.”

“I want more oral too!” said Brooke.

“I’d also like some more,” said Jo.

“And more vaginal too!” added Brooke. “I wanna try reverse Miltank-girl position.”

“We’ve got a whole lot of condoms,” said Jo. She took Max by the hand and led him into the tent.

“Hey,” Brooke protested, “you have to share him!”

“There’s plenty of me for all of you. And Jo’s only had one turn so far, so I think she goes next.”

“I suppose that’s fair,” said Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Jo, as she pulled down her panties. “It’s definitely my turn.” The smell of unwashed pussy filled the tent, and Max wasted no time getting his tongue down there. Ranger pussy, Scientist pussy, and Hex Maniac pussy—all three were wonderful things. It was going to be an exhausting night.

* * * * *

Lisa opened her eyes. She was in the tent, and sunlight was streaming through the fabric. Brooke was next to her, soundly asleep. Lisa stretched, and unfastened the sleeping bag, and crawled past Brooke as quietly as she could. Max hadn’t used a real tent, only a big waterproof sheet and some rope tied to the trees, and Lisa anxiously wanted to check on him.

She got out of the tent, and stood blinking her eyes against the bright morning light. Max couldn’t be far away. His shelter was just by the trees. Lisa didn’t forget things like that, so where was he? Her heart sank. Gone. Max had already left. Nothing but a flattened patch of dry leaves.

For a moment she stood frozen, unsure what to do. Wake Brooke? She returned to the tent, and saw a small plastic bag tied securely to the top of the tent with a piece of string. Inside was a folded sheet of paper. Hands trembling, she picked at the knot, and at last managed to untie it. She opened the bag. She couldn’t bring herself to open the paper.

Brooke had to see it. And Jo. She could hear Jo stirring in the small tent already, so it was time to wake Brooke. Unsurprisingly, Brooke protested, but Lisa managed to get her out.

Jo was already waiting for them. “Max is gone!” she said.

“I know,” said Lisa sadly.

“Max is gone?” asked Brooke.

“Yeah. And I found this.” Lisa unfolded the paper. Inside was a short handwritten note, in neat cursive. Her throat tight, she began to read.

“Read it aloud,” said Brooke.

“It starts, ‘Dear friends.’ ‘Dear friends, thank you for an unforgettable day. Some stops on the endless road are truly special. But for a Hiker, life is an eternal journey. I’m always moving on. Love, Max.”

“There’s more,” said Brooke quietly.

“P.S. Brooke, Buddy made a real fuss about leaving. After seeing how much he liked you I couldn’t deny him his wish. He’s waiting in his Poké Ball inside your bag.”

“Buddy!” Brooke scrabbled through the bag and pulled out the Poké Ball. There was flash of light, and the Mimikyu leaped into her arms. “Mimi-cute!” squealed Brooke. She hugged him tight.

Lisa found herself smiling. “You know, after seeing that, I can’t help feeling better.”

“He’s a real cute Mimikyu,” said Jo.

“So, we’re heading back to town?” asked Lisa.

“Yeah,” said Jo. “Pack up the tents and ride the Onix again.”

Brooke wasn’t paying attention. “Look at Buddy! He’s the best Pokémon ever! I _knew_ we’d catch a Mimikyu.”

“I never expected it to happen like this though,” said Lisa. “Come on Brooke, we have science to do. Second generation Gigantoball! This time it will definitely work.”

Brooke still wasn’t paying attention. But then who could blame her? It was indeed a very cute Mimikyu, and Brooke had even lost her virginity. Things really had turned out well. Keep on walking, that was it. Keep on walking with no regrets. Science was a kind of hike too.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback appreciated.


End file.
